No se aceptan compañeros de piso
by Tomatoland
Summary: AU. ¿Y ahora qué? Sin dinero, sin trabajo, con una carrera estresante por delante… Y por si fuera poco, un idiota desconocido en la habitación continúa. Spamano y ligero RomaBel los primeros capítulos.
1. Regla 1: Las chicas son lo primero

Oh sí. Nuevo fic.  
>En realidad de nuevo tiene poco, lleva meses en mi mente, esperando al momento oportuno para empezar a ser escrito…<p>

Lo sé, tengo pendiente uno, y hace tiempo que no actualizo, pero prometo hacerlos las próximas vacaciones.

Pero este necesito subirlo yaaaaa~!

* * *

><p><strong>Título: <strong>No se aceptan compañeros de piso.  
><strong>Personajesparejas: **Antonio/Lovino (España/Italia del Sur); Emma(Bélgica) y el machorro de su hermano Govert (Holanda. Ya vi este nombre en varios fics para él y me gustó :D), y más que irán apareciendo progresivamente.  
><strong>Animamanga: **Hetalia: Axis Powers  
><strong>Resumen: <strong>AU. ¿Y ahora qué? Sin dinero, sin trabajo, con una carrera estresante por delante… Y por si fuera poco, un idiota desconocido en la habitación continúa.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>El mal uso del lenguaje de Lovino, odio de este hacia TODO, ligero RomaBel y si hay algo más digno de ser advertido… no me hago responsable [¿?]. Ah, sí, narrado desde la perspectiva de Lovino.

* * *

><p><strong>Regla #1: <strong>_Las chicas son lo primero._

* * *

><p>Siempre creí que el mundo era un lugar maravilloso, en el que si una persona hacía todo lo considerado correcto, no se metía en problemas y era bueno con los demás, alguien desde ahí arriba le daría una grata recompensa. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué cosa en el mundo puede ser mejor que la satisfacción de ayudar a los demás? ¿Y qué mejor sentimiento que aquel que te invade al oír un "Gracias" o al ver la sincera sonrisa de aquellas personas que están a tu alrededor? Todo irá bien siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a andar siempre con una sonrisa y tengas una mano dispuesta para aquel que te necesite. Sí, todo es genial…<p>

Eso es lo que diría el estúpido de mi hermano Feliciano, da igual cual sea la situación.

A mi Dios me odia, el mundo me odia, le gente me odia… ¡Incluso mi abuelo me odia! Y todos ellos en conjunto me están poniendo a prueba. Lo sé. Lo noto. De no ser así, no me estaría sucediendo esto.

Aún así, no es del todo cierto que nunca intente ayudar a los demás… Yo les ayudo echándome a un lado, y ellos me ayudan a mí no estando cerca, no molestando. Es una relación en la que ambas partes se benefician. Porque… ¡joder! Hay cada persona más gilipollas suelta en el planeta… Si fuera por mí estarían todos en cautividad.

Y viéndolos desde fuera estaríamos Emma y yo; ella sí que me entiende. En realidad, entiende a todo el mundo. Es perfecta. Si la Tierra fuese un zoo humano y fuéramos de visita los sábados, seguro que prepararía gofres para almorzar en el césped mientras vemos algún espectáculo. Y seguro que se preocuparía por mí diciéndome con su dulce y tierna voz: "Ten cuidado, Lovi. No te vayan a morder". Me gusta que se preocupe por mí. Los demás me dan más igual… Pero si ella dejara de estar a mi lado, de ser mi mejor amiga…

Vaya, no sé si me pone más enfermo la idea de estar soltando tanta cursilería o la imagen de un zoológico humano.

En cualquier caso, ambas cosas son traumatizantes. Y así mi lista aumenta.

Ah, cierto, mi lista. La comencé a redactar hace varios años, y aún sigo añadiendo cosas cada cierto tiempo. Cosas que no quiero hacer, o repetir. Bajo ningún concepto. Y vaya, son de extrema importancia. Sobre todo aquellas relacionada con la comida. ¿Y si un día, sin querer, olvido que juré no volver a comer patata? ¿Qué pasaría? Seguramente moriría en el acto al notar ese desagradable sabor, y esa textura que me provoca la mayor de las asquerosidades. Incluso es muy probable que me pusiera a vomitar como un descosido, incluso comidas de días anteriores. Es un sufrimiento y un riesgo que no estoy dispuesto a correr.

¿A quién se le ocurriría traer semejante atrocidad de la tierra a Europa? Debía de ser tremendamente anormal.

Como decía, el mundo me está poniendo a prueba. Un estudiante como yo, con toda una carrera por delante, no está preparado para enfrentarse a esta situación. Y si no me esfuerzo lo suficiente o falto a algunas clases, no es porque no quiera, es porque no tengo tiempo… Tengo más obligaciones como estudiante universitario como… ver a la selección italiana jugando al futbol.

Hace dos años que comencé a estudiar la carrera de turismo en la universidad. Aunque no lo parezca, siempre me gustó bastante la idea de ser guía turístico y enseñar a esos inútiles e ignorantes las cosas dignas de ver de mi ciudad, o de cualquier otra. Pero estoy seguro de que ni siquiera sabrían apreciarlo… Sobre todo los turistas bastardos de Inglaterra, solo les interesa la fiesta, nada cultural.

¿He dicho ya que Emma asiste a mi misma universidad? Pero ella por su parte, estudia gastronomía. Sé que le irá genial en eso, es fantástica cocinando, sobre todo dulces. Aún así estar en carreras distintas no nos impide que comamos juntos todos los días. Y en una de estas quedadas para comer fue donde mis problemas comenzaron a aparecer poco a poco.

**-¿Hoy no trajiste tu propia comida? **–pregunté casi desilusionado, siempre que llevaba para ella solía preparar una ración para mí. Era una especie de tradición.

**-No, pensé que estaría bien pedir algo para variar un poco –**me dirigió una sonrisa, levantando el dedo índice y apuntando con él hacia un grupo de chicos y chicas que se encontraban en otra mesa algo alejada, riendo de algo entre ellos, seguro que alguna cosa sin gracia ni importancia. Les miré con mirada indiferente, gritaban tanto que incluso podía escuchar algunos detalles de sus juergas nocturnas. Emma seguía hablando, pero estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que ni me daba cuenta de qué me estaba diciendo.

Seguí mirándoles, frunciendo cada vez más el ceño mientras oía, a pesar de la lejanía, sus chillonas e insoportables carcajadas. No fue el hecho de que estuvieran en grupo divirtiéndose lo que me molestó, me da exactamente lo mismo con quien ande esa gente, fue su conversación lo que tocó un punto delicado en mí. Pues hacía escasas horas que la idea de salir alguna que otra noche se había desvanecido completamente para mí.

No lo comenté antes, pero hasta ahora me mantenía mi abuelo. Él es mi único familiar con vida aparte de mi hermano pequeño, Feliciano, y ambos viven juntos en la casa familiar. Yo, por otra parte, decidí marcharme justo después de acabar el instituto. Estar con esos dos realmente me asfixiaba, son DEMASIADO iguales. Igual de desesperantes, se emocionan por las mismas tonterías… No los entiendo a ninguno de los dos. Y tampoco entiendo porqué el viejo decidió dejar de pasarme dinero todos los meses. ¿Tanto gasto supongo? La universidad, el alquiler de la casa, la comida, y gastos secundarios para mi disfrute personal… Joder, no debe de ser una pérdida tan grande para un hombre con tanto dinero. ¿Acaso no le importa la felicidad de su nieto? Sin embargo, Feliciano ahí está, en su primer año de universidad que sé que es un gasto estúpido, ya que estoy seguro de que no conseguirá aprobar jamás, y mantenido. Él sí que es un gasto. ¿Lo habéis visto comer? Es una bestia.

Pero no pasa nada, su nieto predilecto siempre tendrá lo que necesite.

Puta familia… Al final uno siempre acaba solo.

Pero el viejo insiste en que es culpa mía, que fue una mala compra aquel piso. Vale que no es demasiado grande… pero está en pleno centro, ¡una posición privilegiada! Lo tengo todo al alcance de un par de pasos.

Porque cualquiera le pide un coche al muy agarrado…

Seguro que a Feliciano se lo compraría.

De repente sentí un fuerte tirón de cierta zona de mi cabello que me hizo salir rápidamente de mis pensamientos, dejando escapar un fuerte y estruendoso grito que hizo que todas las miradas curiosas se posaran en mí a la velocidad de la luz, incluso los del personal me miraban. Joder, Emma, que vergüenza.

**-¡¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo? –**completé el grito con una pregunta, todo en uno.

**-Llevo un rato hablándote, ni siquiera te diste cuenta –**me miró furiosa. ¿De cuánto tiempo estaría hablando? Por un momento me sentí mala persona. **–Te decía que aquellos de allí son compañeros míos de clase, y me dijeron que desde que la cafetería cambió de dueños hacen unos platos estupendos. ¡Incluso puedes elegir según regiones del mundo! –**rápidamente se le pasó el enfado, dando lugar a una inexplicable emoción.

Se giró repentinamente, levantando la mano para así hacer una seña al camarero, que se encontraba estático apoyado en la pared. Ja… estaba embobado, que estúpido. Un poco más y se le cae la baba. ¡A ver si cierras la boca gilipollas! Le seguí con la mirada mientras se acercaba a nosotros sonriente.

**-Perdonad, ni me di cuenta de que estabais llamándome –**comenzó a reír él solo. ¿Dónde está el chiste? **-¿Queréis pedir algo? **–sacó su libreta de anotar pedidos del bolsillo del delantal, dispuesto a tomarnos nota.

**-No, te llamamos por miedo a que derrumbaras la pared con tu peso –**dije sarcásticamente mientras rodaba los ojos. **–Pues claro que queremos pedir **–Por favor, denle el Premio Nobel a este hombre, es tan sumamente inteligente…

**-¡Lovino! No seas maleducado –**Emma me regañó, era de esperar. Pero es algo que no puedo evitar, ambos lo sabemos. **–Así es, pero no sé muy bien que pedir… es la primera vez que comemos vuestra comida… **-por un momento se puso pensativa, mientras el tipo nos miraba expectante. ¿Es qué no tenía más clientes? ¿Por qué se emocionaba tanto con que fuéramos a pedir?

No puede ser que le guste Emma. Lo mato.

**-¡Ah! En ese caso… creo que sería una buena opción que pidierais algo dulce, nuestro cocinero hace un dulce de mi país de una forma estupenda y… **-comenzó a hablar, pero mi mente se fue de nuevo. En realidad, no tenía interés en lo que le pareciera el postre. Además, se supone que vinimos a comer, ¿no sería más normal que nos ofreciera un plato de primero, y después intentara vendernos el postre? Dios mío, se va a arruinar. Se lo merece, por cabrón. No lo conozco, pero por cabrón.

En cualquier caso, no pensaba pedir nada, que Emma pidiera lo que quisiera. Yo… la miraría intentando ocultar mi envidia. Tendré que empezar a preparar mi comida en casa. ¡Qué triste es ser pobre!

Oh, genial. Dejó su parloteo continuo, volvamos a la conversación.

**-En ese caso lo dejaremos a tu elección, tráenos un plato a cada uno. Confío en que nos gustará **–Emma, tan encantadora como siempre, que bien que se haya acordado también de mí a la hora de pedir… Oh, mierda.

**-Emma, no pidas para mí… Creo que…que…que no tengo hambre –**le susurré, buscando una escusa decente y creíble, pero cuando creí que lo había conseguido, mi estómago rugió, delatándome. También me odia, frustra mis planes.

**-Venga, Lovi… A mí no me engañas **–se llevó la mano a la boca, tapándosela mientras se reía. **–Ni caso, tráenos lo que te pedí –**volvió a dirigirse al susodicho plantado frente a nosotros.

**-Que no Emma… **-incómodo, miré hacia Emma y hacia el camarero, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Opté por decir la verdad. **–Es que…no tengo…dinero para pagar…hoy –**sí, añadí el hoy, aunque mañana tampoco podría.

El chico que nos atendía –digo chico porque tampoco se le podía considerar excesivamente viejo, de hecho, yo le echaría… dos años de edad física más que yo. En cuanto a la edad mental… oscila entre los 3 y 4 años, en la línea de Feliciano– dirigió su alegre mirada hacia mí, lo cual me hizo dar un respingo sobre mi asiento, sorprendido.

**-No te preocupes chico **–llevó una de sus manos a mi pelo, alborotándolo, lo que provocó por mi parte un ligero gruñido que tan solo le hizo reír más. **–Puedes pagármelo otro día, nadie se enterará. Hoy te invito yo.**

Iba a abrir la boca para quejarme, no aceptaría que hiciera eso. Más que nada… porque me negaba deberle cualquier cosa. Pero no me dio tiempo, enseguida se dio media vuelta y comenzó a andar en dirección opuesta a nosotros, hacia la cocina.

Yo, por mi parte, miré a Emma con cara de desaprobación, pero ella solo se limitaba a sonreír. Me preguntaba cuanto tardaría en preguntar…

**-Dime Lovi… ¿por qué no puedes pagar? Nunca te faltó el dinero.**

Ya estaba tardando.

Pero bueno, a ella se lo contaría, solo por ser quien era.

**-Mi abuelo decidió no pagarme más. Y hasta que encuentre un trabajo… **-me llevé las manos a la cara, cubriéndome con estas. **-¡No sé cómo voy a pagar el piso, maldición!**

La expresión de Emma se tornó a una de extrema preocupación. Supongo que a la chica le costaba imaginarme llegando por los pelos a fin de mes… sin luz, sin agua… muriendo lentamente. Se quedó unos momentos en silencio, pensativa, tratando de encontrar una solución, supongo. Mientras yo solo miraba expectante hacia de donde debía salir nuestra comida.

Al fin, mi compañera reaccionó, llamando mi atención de golpe.

**-¡Ya sé! Deberías buscar un compañero de piso. Tu casa tiene dos habitaciones, ¿verdad? Y una de ellas no la usas… Puede ayudarte a pagar los gastos del alquiler y demás **–se emocionó con su propia idea, se le notaba en el brillo de los ojos. Preciosos, por cierto. Y a mí no me convencía para nada… Si precisamente me fui de casa de mi abuelo para estar solo y tener mi espacio… ¿Cómo meter ahora a un completo desconocido?

Ah, pero si me mira así… no puedo evitarlo. Le daré una oportunidad.

**-Sabes que no funcionará… Pero bueno, las mujeres son lo primero, hay que hacerles caso… **-suspiré resignado, recibiendo un repentino abrazo por su parte que me hizo sonrojarme violentamente, adoro y odio a la vez que haga estas cosas… sobre todo con gente delante.

Mientras tanto, llegaba el camarero de nuevo, con las manos ocupadas por dos platos con nuestro pedido sorpresa. Con una amplia sonrisa –además de darle el Premio Nobel, deberían contratarlo para sonrisa Colgate– colocó los platos sobre la mesa. **-¡Qué aproveche! **–exclamó antes de irse de nuevo.

Miré hacia el plato delante de mí, y una vez me di cuenta de lo que nos había servido, me llevé la mano a la boca, tapando una sonrisa.

Churros, a la hora de comer.

Maldita sea, ¿qué clase de camarero es este?

* * *

><p><strong>Ya está, primer capítulo subido. Me hacía tanto ilusión escribir como Lovino y cagarme en la madre de todos… -oknoxD-<br>Bueh, sé que parece RomaBel, pero tiempo al tiempo, solo es el primer capítulo.**

**Aws, espero que guste, en serio ;_; Y me haría mucha ilusión recibir reviews y favs, aunque sé que no los merezco porque fui mala con Antonio –llora-.**

**El próximo estará narrado desde la perspectiva de Antonio, decidí que vayan alternando o3o**

**Y dicho esto, me piro a dormir [¿] **

**Byee~**


	2. Regla 2: El espacio personal es sagrado

Oh, oh, oh *3* Cuantos favs, reviews y alerts… Creo que me he enamorado de cada uno de vosotros [¿?] Okno, pero en serio, muchísimas gracias ;3; Eso me anima mucho a seguir escribiendo.

Visto que gustó mi narración como Lovino, temo que como Toño os decepcione completamente… Asd xD pero bueno, se intentará lo mejor.

**Advertencias: **Perspectiva de Antonio e introducción de su vida. Aún algo de RomaBel. No pongo más, que me da pereza.

**Los títulos de los capítulos seguirán refiriéndose a las famosas normas de Lovino, independientemente de que el capítulo esté narrado por Toño.**

* * *

><p><strong>Regla #2: <strong>_El espacio personal es sagrado._

* * *

><p>"<em>Eh, Francis, tengo noticias para ti,<em>

_me debes una la próxima vez que nos veamos, tío. Dudabas de que encontrara trabajo alguna vez, creías que me pasaría la vida entera en paro… ¡Já! ¡Has perdido! La suerte ayuda a los valientes como yo; y ya tengo una fuente de ingresos mensual._

_No es gran cosa, pero me gustaría mucho que vinierais a visitarme, puedes traer a Gil también. Os echo mucho de menos a los dos. Pero venid con dinero, mi jefe me echó la bronca por invitar a alguien el otro día… Así que lo siento, no invitará la casa._

_A la próxima, tal vez._

_Y cuando ascienda, deberéis llamarme jefazo a mí. Tengo ganas de que ocurra eso… _

_Te envío junto al e-mail la dirección de mi universidad, trabajo en la cafetería de esta. No tiene pérdida._

_Nos vemos~_

_PD: Mándame un mensaje o algo cuando vayáis a venir… y por favor, no la arméis. Sigo en período de prueba."_

Ya está, enviado.

Nada más hacerlo, me llevé una mano a la frente, golpeándola no demasiado fuerte, con un golpe seco. Soy estúpido. Creo que no debí poner eso último, harán algo para llamar la atención del jefazo… Y que mala leche tiene… Oh Dios, me despedirán, tan pronto… Ten amigos para esto. Los conozco lo suficiente como para poder imaginar la sonrisa burlona de Gil, soltando sus inimitables carcajadas; y la cara de Francis, serena al principio, convirtiéndose poco a poco en una enorme risa, quizá hasta más detestable. Me pasa por bocazas.

Suspiré con resignación mientras cerraba el portátil, sonriendo ligeramente, no puedo evitar las ganas de verlos, aunque con su visita traigan mi despido. No tengo remedio…

Bueno, en realidad, si sucede eso, los mataré. Pero con un cariño inigualable.

Hablando de trabajo, debo vestirme ya. Tengo que coger varios autobuses para llegar. ¡Se me ha hecho demasiado tarde! Maldito Francis… incluso sin proponérselo aumenta las probabilidades de que mañana esté en la calle. Aunque si me doy prisa, aún es posible que llegue a tiempo para los desayunos… Y después a clase. ¡Echo de menos dormir hasta las tres de la tarde!

Ya me lo dijeron todos: "Antonio, deja de soñar, no serás capaz de estudiar y trabajar a la vez. Te faltará tiempo". Pero se equivocan, haré lo que sea por demostrarlo.

Tan solo si viviera más cerca de la universidad… Si no tuviera que hacer tantos viajes todos los días… Sería mucho más cómodo y agradable. Pero no se puede tener todo. Debo resignarme, otra vez.

Además, este sitio está hecho un asco, y no tengo tiempo para hacer una limpieza a fondo. ¿Qué bestia salvaje vivió aquí antes? Lo único bueno es su precio. Las próximas vacaciones le daré mi toque personal, se verá mucho más acogedor de esa forma. Y podré de una vez traer a mis amigos y a… en fin, podré traer gente a casa sin avergonzarme. A veces me siento demasiado solo. Pero mientras me quede mi buen humor, todo será casi perfecto.

Rápidamente me vestí, cogí las cosas necesarias para el día, y arrasé con lo poco que quedaba en la nevera: un triste zumo de piña y una barrita de chocolate. A la vuelta tendría que hacer algo de compra. Decidí que el "proyecto de desayuno" lo tomaría por el camino, y no me demoré más a salir de la casa, dirigiéndome a paso ligero hacia la primera parada de autobús que debía tomar.

El trayecto fue largo y aburrido, la poca gente que se sentó a mi lado, con los que intenté entablar algo de conversación, apenas hacían otra cosa que no fuera mirarme de arriba abajo con miradas extrañas o directamente, ignorarme. Entiendo que es muy temprano pero… un poco de simpatía de buena mañana ayuda a llevar mejor el día, estas personas deberían planteárselo.

Tras cuarenta y cinco minutos entre autobuses y masas humanas, llegué a mi destino, por fin. Lo primero que hice tras pisar tierra firme, fue respirar hondo. Y al mirar alrededor y ver que los demás estudiantes comenzaban a atravesar las puertas del edificio, decidí apresurar el paso hacia mi puesto de trabajo. Mientras, revisaba mi horario de clases, aún ni lo había memorizado, y no tenía ni idea de qué me tocaba a continuación.

Hoy tocaba la optativa que había elegido a principio de curso: lengua y traducción del italiano. Siempre estuve interesado en ese idioma, me resultaban divertidas las clases.

Además, me sentía todo un gánster cada vez que trataba de imitar el acento italiano.

En este momento, me encuentro en cuarto curso de Traducción e interpretación, la carrera universitaria que escogí. Me atraen bastante los idiomas, y me gustaría hablar cuantos más, mejor. Aunque en ocasiones puede resultar algo pesado y difícil, sobre todo, cuando confundes palabras de un idioma, con aquellas de otro totalmente diferente. O cuando hablas en tu lengua diaria y no encuentras la palabra que buscas en dicho idioma…

Eso me pasa demasiado a menudo…

Tropecé con varias personas por los pasillos, disculpándome de inmediato mostrando la mejor de mis sonrisas; al final, decidí que lo mejor sería ir atento al camino, o podría acabar rodando por las escaleras.

Una vez en la cocina, saludé al resto de mis compañeros, muchos de ellos estudiantes también, necesitados de _pasta_, como yo. Y entre bromas y risas, me cambié a mi ropa de trabajo, dispuesto a darlo todo. Oh sí, me encanta empezar el trabajo con energías. Así que, como movido por un resorte, salí hacia las mesas, esperando que alguien decidiera pedir su desayuno.

Comencé a tomar notas, servir platos, y pasearme de un lado a otro, hasta que vi a una pareja conocida entrar y tomar asiento sin dejar su charla. Realmente, no los conocía, solo los había estado viendo desde hacía varios días. Habían comenzado a venir bastante a menudo, y me gustaba tomarles nota y charlar con ellos cada cierto tiempo.

Se trataba de un chico y una chica, ambos menores que yo. Creo que les escuché decir que iban a segundo curso, pero no sé exactamente de qué. Ella es realmente bonita y muy simpática, es con la que más he hablado de los dos. Ya que él es… raro, extraño, especial, no sé cómo definirlo. Siempre que me acerco a ellos lo primero que hace es mirarme terriblemente mal, y lo siguiente, es aprovechar cualquier ocasión para decirme algún comentario borde y cortante. Parece que me quiera mantener alejado…

Me está empezando a dar miedo. ¿Creerá que le quiero quitar a su chica? Por favor, no soy ese tipo de tío.

Algún día le diré que si ella no lo ha notado, tiene mucha suerte. Porque se le ve desde la distancia con luces luminosas.

Por cierto, me debe dinero, pero me da miedo reclamárselo… Igual me espera a la salida para rajarme, en ocasiones parece un mafioso.

Decidí acercarme a ellos, no había demasiada gente, tal vez el jefe no me diría nada si me tomo un ligero descanso. Correré el riesgo. Así que me paré frente a su mesa dirigiéndoles una gran sonrisa a cada uno, haciendo un gesto de saludo con la mano.

**-Buenos días –**saludé con entusiasmo, dejando el bolígrafo y el bloc de notas sobre la mesa. **-¿Qué tal el día?**

**-Apenas ha empezado, ¿qué te esperas a estas horas?** –el chico me respondió con cara de pocos amigos.

Ella solo sonreía, mirándome fijamente, queriéndome decir que no le hiciera caso. Al parecer siempre es así… no solo conmigo. No sé si alegrarme o no.

Agarré una silla vacía situada justo detrás de mí, en una mesa continua que se había vaciado hace apenas unos minutos; y me senté junto a ambos, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa. Hacía mucho que tenía ganas de hablar abiertamente con ellos, parecen buena gente… en el fondo. Cuando parece que él no quiere morderme.

**-Bueno, decidme, ¿cómo os llamáis? -**¿Cómo pensaba entablar una conversación si ni siquiera sabía sus nombres? Que fallo el mío… **-Yo me llamo Antonio, es un gusto conoceros.**

**-Y dime, Antonio… **-rápidamente, sentí una mirada gélida sobre mí. **-¿Quién te preguntó? **–tras decirme esto, el chico arqueó una ceja, como esperando que le contestara, pero antes de eso, ella la había comenzado a hablar.

**-Estamos encantados de conocerte, Antonio. Hacía tiempo que quería saber cómo te llamabas** –sonrió, eso hizo que me sintiera menos incómodo. Al menos ella era agradable… **-Yo me llamo Emma, y este es mi amigo Lovino.**

Así que Emma y Lovino… bonitos nombres, pero temía que al decirlo, recibiera más ataques por parte de él. Solo había que me ver su cara y como frunció el ceño cuando Emma dijo que era su amigo. Pobre.

**-Yo también hacía tiempo que quería conoceros y hablar con vosotros más **–dije sinceramente, al fin y al cabo, era cierto. Aunque poco creíble, la verdad. Me sentía algo incómodo, Lovino estaba callado, cruzado de brazos, y examinándome con la mirada, como sacando cada fallo de mi. Y no lo conocía, pero no me parecía exactamente una buena señal. **–Me habéis parecido muy simpáticos las pocas veces que he hablado con vosotros.**

**-Sí, nosotros también teníamos ganar de conocert- **de inmediato fue cortada por Lovino, que acabó con su silencio y no le permitió seguir hablando.

**-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Te hemos parecido simpáticos los dos? **–pronunció con más fuerza al llegar a "los dos". Vaya, es en serio que cree que le voy a quitar a la chica. La dirigí una sonrisa, tratando de tranquilizarle, aunque no podía negar que el chico se merecía algún que otro grito.

**-Sí, así es, los dos. Sois los únicos que me pedís siempre que os ponga lo que yo quiera. Me parecéis interesantes **–su mirada se relajó un poco, cosa que agradecí, estaba empezando a sentir que podría matarme de un momento a otro.

Aún así no sonreía, ¿qué le pasa en la cara? Estoy seguro de que puede hacerlo, me preguntó porqué esa necesidad de estar todo el rato de morros. Sin embargo, Emma solo nos observaba con una ligera sonrisa, y el rostro apoyado en sus manos. Parecían como el día y la noche. Que pareja más extraña.

Poco a poco, comenzamos a hablar, empezando con un tema trivial, y acabando en contar cada uno cosas de sí mismo. Pude enterarme de qué están estudiando, de que llevan juntos casi toda la vida, de que Emma es belga y Lovino italiano… Al mismo tiempo que yo les contaba cosas de mí.

Y así, mi turno acabó, y llegaba la hora de ir a clase. Maldije la campana de inicio de esta, quería quedarme un rato más hablando con ellos. Aunque prácticamente parecía que solo hablaba con Emma, Lovino apenas dejaba escapar algún comentario, mayormente hiriente, de vez en cuando.

Al menos con él no te aburres…

Me despedí de ellos con prisa, aún tenía que volver a dentro, cambiarme y coger mis cosas para las clases, todo eso en menos de cinco minutos, y correr hacia el aula correspondiente. Mis compañeros estaban en las mismas, todos con el tiempo de culo, como siempre. Nos entretenemos demasiado…

Salí con la ropa mal puesta y el cabello despeinado, pero mi mayor preocupación era no perder los apuntes con todo el desastre que llevaba encima. Y justo cuando me disponía a salir por la puerta, había una figura apoyada en el marco de esta, cruzado de brazos y mirándome fijamente. ¿Lo vino? ¿No tenía que ir a clase hace rato? ¿Por qué volvió? Seguramente se dejó olvidado algo y viene a echarme las culpas por ello…

Me paré frente a él, consciente a pesar de lo poco que lo conocía, de que perdería tiempo innecesariamente, solo para recibir algún insulto.

Creo que soy masoquista.

**-¿Olvidaste algo? **–decidí empezar a preguntar yo, ya que al parecer, él creía que con la mirada me lo estaba diciendo todo. Amigablemente, le pasé un brazo por los hombros, tirando de él camino de las escaleras que conducían a las clases.

**-Escúchame bien, pedazo de estúpido **–lo sabía. **–Te voy a decir algo que espero muy seriamente que tengas en cuenta. ¿Me oyes? **–Pareció sentir un escalofrío ante mi gesto, alejándose al instante. **–¡Respeta mi espacio personal, joder!**

**-Sí, te estoy escuchando… **-ante todo paciencia. Me refería a estos momentos cuando dije que en ocasiones parece un mafioso.

Tomó aire, como pensando lo que iba a decir. **–Ni se te ocurra acercarte a Emma, ¿está claro? Te estoy viendo las intenciones, y déjame decirte que nunca conseguirías nada. Sobre todo con esa cara que tienes de empanado** –parece que se quedó a gusto, pues difícilmente podía disimular su sonrisa triunfante. Suspiré con resignación.

**-Tranquilo, no me interesa tu amiga **–me llevé una mano a la barbilla, mirándole con mirada cómplice. **–Aunque al parecer a ti sí te interesa bastante. **

Tan solo eso fue suficiente para que la cara de Lovino adquiriera un gracioso color tomate, pero absolutamente toda su cara. Y con los ojos abiertos como platos, me miró con una increíble sorpresa. Me llevé la mano que había colocado antes en mi barbilla a la boca, temiendo por mi vida si mostraba la carcajada que estaba a punto de soltar. Se veía realmente gracioso y avergonzado.

**-¡Cá-cállate! ¡Tú no sabes absolutamente nada! **–se giró rápidamente, dándome la espalda y andando a paso ligero hacia la dirección contraria.

Yo, por mi parte, hice lo mismo y seguí caminando hacia mi clase, sin poder sacar de mi mente su cara totalmente sonrojada.

Algo épico.

* * *

><p><strong>Ays, al fin terminé con las introducciones, es lo que menos me gusta xDD Los próximos capítulos se pondrán más entretenidos *_*<strong>

**Asd… y actualicé muy pronto, me dio la locura, no creo que normalmente pueda ser así… espero que sí. Pero normalmente estoy muy falta de tiempo…**

**En contestación a los reviews… muchas gracias, en serio, me alegro muchísimo de que os gustara mi narración como Lovi (como ya dije arriba) y el fic en general… Espero que sigáis leyendo y dejándome vuestro amor en forma de comentario, lo aprecio realmente mucho, de verdad *3*Cuando tenga más tiempo contestaré uno a uno… pero es que se me hizo muy tarde ya xD**

**A ver si disfrutáis leyendo los próximos capítulos tanto como yo escribiéndolos~ Nos vemos~**


	3. Regla 3: No recordar

No lo había dicho hasta ahora, que mente la mía. Pero es obvio que **Hetalia no me pertenece. **Todos los derechos quedan reservados a su creador, Hima~

Capítulo tres up! Y no hay demasiado que decir sobre él.

Volvemos a la mente lovinesca, ese lugar oscuro y perverso [¿?].

**Advertencias: **Mi afición de advertir. Maltrato psicológico italiano. Palabras feas. Últimos resquicios importantes de RomaBel.

* * *

><p><strong>Regla #3: <strong>_No recordar._

* * *

><p>Estaba inquieto, y con razón. ¡No podía sacarme a ese subnormal de la cabeza! Casi ni escuché lo que decía el profesor de Patrimonio Cultural. Y joder, su asignatura es la que más me interesa. Le maldeciré mil veces por esto, es más, la próxima vez que vayamos a su maldito trabajo, pediré una hoja de reclamaciones. Su jefe se va a enterar… Estará en la calle antes de que acabe su turno.<p>

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. ¿De qué le denuncio? ¿De acoso sexual? Por Dios, qué asco más profundo e intenso. Prefiero irme de este país antes que ser acosado por semejante persona. De hecho, me iría hasta… hasta… hasta a ese sitio lleno de borrachos donde comen salchichas y las mujeres son tan grandes que se ponen a los hombres de sombrero… ¡Ah, sí! Alemania

No, jamás me iría a dicho sitio. Prefiero el acoso. De todas formas, en la reclamación será mejor que ponga que me encontré un asqueroso y graso pelo suyo en la comida. ¡La de enfermedades que podría haberme contagiado el muy retrasado! Como medida, que se lo rapen al cero.

Ese pensamiento hizo que sin querer dejara escapar una fuerte carcajada en medio de la clase, mientras el viejo y bigotudo señor nos enseñaba unas diapositivas. Aún puedo notar todas esas miradas clavadas en mí casi a la vez, ese silencio incómodo mientras el profesor y yo nos batíamos a duelo con la mirada, algunos cuchicheos de fondo, y mi triste figura en el pasillo segundos después. ¡Que alguien se atreva después a preguntar por qué siempre estoy frunciendo el ceño! Soy el principal objetivo de la Ley de Murphy.

—**¡Mierda! Es que… **—apreté fuertemente los puños, dándome la vuelta para quedar frente a la puerta del aula. Y tras esto, hice lo que hubiera hecho cualquier persona normal en mi situación… **—¡Me cago en todo, maldito viejo!** —…gritar.

Y además, lo hice con toda la fuerza que tenía. Me crucé de brazos, satisfecho, asintiendo despacio con la cabeza mientras repasaba mentalmente lo ocurrido. Hasta que oí al otro lado de la puerta, unas lentas y pesadas pisadas acercarse. Solo por sus pasos podía notar la de años que le pesaban al vejestorio… Un vejestorio que podría hacer que me echaran de la universidad en un segundo. Tragué saliva, retrocediendo lentamente.

¿De qué mierdas me sorprendo? Joder Lovino, es obvio que te ha oído…

En ese momento hice una de las cosas más cobardes que se pueden hacer: huir de un señor de ochenta y pico años aprovechándome de que no podrá seguirme. En el fondo es una estrategia maestra.

No tenía a donde ir, las clases de Emma habían terminado hace una hora, y no es que tuviera más amigos con los que ir. Así que decidí buscarla, tarea difícil teniendo en cuenta lo grande que es el edificio. Sin rumbo fijo comencé a andar, aburrido, mi única diversión consistía en examinar a la gente que pasaba a mi alrededor. Las pintas de algunas eran para reírse… ¿Por qué no me habré fijado antes?

Mientras seguía dando vueltas y vueltas por los pasillos, recordé las palabras que me había dicho Antonio.

"_-Tranquilo, no me interesa tu amiga. Aunque al parecer a ti sí te interesa bastante."_

Eso no es mentira pero… realmente no es del todo cierto. Ese capullo no sabe lo muy equivocado que está. Yo nunca intentaré nada con Emma, al menos… nunca lo volveré a intentar… Aunque hayan pasado ocho años, no quiero que se vuelva a repetir.

—_Emma… tú… tú eres mi única y mejor amiga. Y quiero que siempre siga siendo así… __**—**__tragué saliva, nervioso. Sabía que en ese momento me encontraba completamente sonrojado, y temía que ella se riera de esto. __**—**__Pero hay algo que quiero que sepas._

—_¿Qué pasa, Lovi? Te ves nervioso __**—**__me miró con preocupación. __**—**__¿Has tenido algún problema? ¿Comiste algo en mal estado?_

—_¡N-no! ¡No es eso! __**—**__exclamé mirándola fijamente a los ojos. __**—**__Es que tú… tú… ¡no puedo decirlo! __**—**__tapé mi rostro con ambas manos, fruto de la vergüenza._

—_No te entiendo, Lovi __**—**__se acercó a mí, riéndose levemente, y dándome un cálido y tierno abrazo. __**—**__Si tienes algún problema puedes decirme._

—_Me…me… me gustas mucho… __**—**__me mordí el labio fuertemente. __**—**__…¡como amiga! __**—**__Soy estúpido, estúpido, estúpido… Soy la deshonra de los italianos._

—_Oh, tú también eres un amigo muy preciado para mí. Serás el mejor siempre._

_Aún así, sabía que si hubiera conseguido decir lo que quería, la respuesta sería "no"._

¡Maldita sea! Juré no volver a recordar ese momento. Puto Antonio… Solo me va a traer problemas. Fue justo después de no poder declararme como es debido que decidí que mi vida necesitaba algo de orientación… Aunque no es que quedara destrozado, nada de eso… Pero tomé la decisión de crear una serie de normas que rigieran mi vida, para así no volver a cometer errores fatales.

Me sentí tan hombre tras redactarlas…

Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de expulsar esos recuerdos de mi mente. En ese momento, pasé por enfrente de la cafetería, y simplemente por curiosidad, decidí mirar a través de los cristales de la puerta. Ahí estaba. Y joder, no estaba sola. Llevo un día perfecto.

En el mundo hay varias cosas que no entiendo, y entre ellas se encuentra el motivo de qué cojones hace Emma almorzando con ese tío, Antonio. Hice una mueca de asco nada más pensar en su nombre. El muy cabrón me había mentido, ¿qué hacía charlando con ella si me había dicho que no le interesaba? Decidido. No es un ser digno de mi confianza.

Abrí la puerta con desgana, y me acerqué a su mesa claramente enfadado, dirigiéndole a él una mirada asesina que espero que sepa interpretar. Aunque con esa cara, no creo que sepa interpretar demasiadas cosas.

Mi pobre y dulce Emma, debo advertirle de la subnormalidad a la que se está exponiendo.

—**¡Ahí está Lovi! —**la oí exclamar desde donde me encontraba, y rápidamente alzó el brazo, moviéndolo en el aire mientras me sonreía. —¡**Estamos aquí! ¡Ven a tomar algo!** —lástima que no estés sola, amiga.

—**Emma… debo decirte algo**—la llamé, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se levantara y viniera conmigo. Ella me sonrió, saludándome primero con la mano, mientras tomaba su taza de café. Comencé a desesperarme, pero no lo suficiente como para perder los nervios.

—**¡Hola Lovino! —**fui saludado por la masa humana sentada al otro lado de la mesa. También sonreía. ¿Por qué? ¿Le habría tocado la lotería? Todos los tontos tienen suerte. **—Emma me ha estado comentando una cosa…**

—…**Emma, ¿me estás escuchando?** —le dirigí una mirada despectiva a Antonio, dispuesto a ignorarle, no me importa de lo que estuvieran hablando, solo quería irme de allí. Pero es que el maldito no callaba.

—…**y primero quería hablarlo contigo, para ver si…** —seguía hablando, Dios, se enrolla más que las persianas. Que desagradable. Fruncí aún más el ceño mientras le miraba, pero su sonrisa no desaparecía. Mientras, Emma terminaba su café tranquilamente. **—Al fin y al cabo, es una cosa tuya, así que no creo que sea algo en lo que deba tomar la decisión y-**

No le daría el gusto de terminar. Harto, cogí una magdalena que había en una cesta sobre la mesa y rápidamente se la metí en la boca mientras hablaba. Entera. Para que se atragante y se ahogue.

—**¡¿Te vas a callar de una maldita vez?** —pregunté casi gritando, mientras sacudía mis manos para deshacerme de alguna migajas que habían quedado entre mis dedos. Antonio tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, y masticaba lentamente la magdalena, tratando de su escupir ningún proyectil hacia nosotros. Por otra parte, Emma me miraba totalmente disgustada.

Está bien, escucharé lo que tenga que decir… Por muy absurdo que sea. Busqué con la mirada una silla, y una vez encontré una libre algunas mesas más allá, fui a por ella con resignación, arrastrando los pies. Justo cuando había colocado mis manos sobre ella, una voz me detuvo.

—**No cojas esa, está algo rota y es fácil que se rompa cuando te sientes —**Antonio se había levantado detrás de mí, y sostenía en una de sus manos otra silla. Le seguí con la mirada mientras se dirigía con ella hacia nuestra mesa, colocándola entre la suya y la de Emma. Iluso si cree que con esto voy a dejar de odiarle.

Está bien, volví una vez más con ellos, sentándome en la silla que había traído para mí. Tenía algo de curiosidad por saber de qué estarían hablando, así que decidí sacar el tema tan pronto como pude, aunque eso significara tener que preguntarle al español. Así que para que no crea que tengo interés por él y sus tonterías, pondré cara de asco antes de preguntar.

—**Y dime… ¿qué… qué decías? —**no le miré directamente a la cara, más bien escondí la mía, apoyando la cabeza en mi mano. **—Date prisa, no quiero que te enrolles —**bufé, intentando sonar desinteresado.

—**Ah, sí… ¿por dónde iba…? —**se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo**. **Tan joven, y con pérdidas de memoria… Qué lástima de persona. **—¡Ya recuerdo! Estuve hablando con tu amiga.. —**¿Por qué me levanta las cejas al decir "amiga"? Menudo retraso tiene… **—… y me dijo que andas buscando alguien con quien compartir tu piso.**

—**Pensé que sería bueno que convivieras con alguien conocido —**Emma sonrió convencida de lo que decía, aunque yo no tengo demasiado claro si Antonio cuenta como alguien conocido. **—Al parecer él también se encuentra en problemas, vive demasiado lejos y es un sitio horrible.**

Oh, vaya, que pena. Pues que se quede allí y se pudra.

…

…

…

Han pasado más de cinco horas desde la conversación en la cafetería y aún no entiendo cómo han conseguido convencerme. Llevo toda la tarde pensando en ello.

¡Malditos sean los dos! ¡Se han aliado contra mí! Ahora estoy aquí, esperando al jodido español, con sus asquerosas maletas, llenas de sus cosas absurdas. Y seguro que cuando entre por la puerta, sonreirá de esa forma que lo hace siempre. ¡Me pone enfermo! No me ha hecho ninguna gracia tener que recoger la casa… Antes vivía solo y podía tener todo donde me diera la gana…

Solo espero que cumpla con su promesa y me pague su parte todos los meses… ¡Oh Dios! ¿Qué haré si se convierte en un ocupa?

Me encontraba dando vueltas de un lado a otro por la casa, mirando hacia el reloj con gesto enfadado. Me cago en Emma y sus ideas…

—**De nada sirve que siga dándole vueltas, llegará pronto, dispuesto a joderme la vida. Las cosas son así. Debo aceptarlas, aunque sea con lágrimas en los ojos… —**alcé el puño, tratando de darle más dramatismo a la situación, cuando el sonido del timbre me tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que diera un pequeño respingo.

Miré hacia el telefonillo desde mi posición, como si enviándole ondas negativas hiciera que Antonio se marchara. Podría darle un calambrazo o algo. Pero visto que no funcionó, ya que volvió a tocar, caminé hacia él, tomándolo con resignación antes de contestar.

—**Buenas noches, consulta del Doctor… —**incluso me tapé la nariz para parecer así otra persona, pero el sonido de su voz me interrumpió.

—**¡Lovino! Me alegro de que estés de humor para bromas —**sonaba tan feliz como ya me había demostrado que era. **—Ábreme~**

Desvié la mirada mientras apretaba el botón que abría la puerta del edificio, y colgué con rabia el telefonillo. Me acerqué a la puerta, abriéndola con desgana, y posándome en el marco de ésta mientras esperaba a mi nuevo compañero.

Pronto lo vi salir del ascensor, cargado con bolsas de deporte con las cremalleras a punto de explotar. Este hombre no ha pensado que podía ir otro día a por lo que le faltara, ¿verdad? En ese momento, esa alma caritativa que tengo y que pocas veces se muestra, me hizo acercarme a él para ofrecerme a ayudarle. Así que tomé una de sus bolsas – la que vi menos pesada – y con ella, regresé al piso, tirándola sin cuidado al suelo de la que a partir de ese día sería su nueva habitación. Me giré para comprobar que me seguía, y efectivamente, ahí estaba, mirándome con su cara de paleto de granja.

—**Creo que no hay demasiado que debas saber… —**le señalé su habitación con el dedo índice. **—Este es el cuarto libre. Disfrútalo —**espero que no lo disfrute. Tras decir esto, me dirigí a mi habitación, dispuesto a irme a dormir y olvidar cuanto antes el rumbo que estaba tomando mi patética vida.

Creo que fue una de las noches más largas de toda mi vida, podía oírle cantando cancioncillas estúpidas mientras daba vueltas por la casa. Me costó siglos dormirme, y cuando al fin lo hice sin nada ni nadie que me molestara…

—**¡BUENOS DÍAS LOVINO! —**entró pegando un fuerte portazo. ¡¿Pero qué manera es esta de irrumpir en una habitación a las siete de la mañana?

—**¡Imbécil! ¡No entres gritando de esa manera! —**me levanté de golpe, entre asustado y cabreado. Cabreadísimo. ¡QUIERO MATARLO!

—**¡Te he preparado el desayuno! Tomémoslo juntos —**intentó tirar de mí, pero con un manotazo, me deshice de su agarre, saliendo de la habitación por mí mismo.

Efectivamente, ahí está la mesa puesta, y el desayuno servido.

Y lo peor de todo, es que aunque me cueste reconocerlo… Huele bien.

* * *

><p>Oh, escribir este capítulo me ha matado…<p>

En fin, respondí a los reviews por priv o3o pero gracias también a **lala **por pasarte a leer y comentar~ Y también a todos aquellos que os pasáis y dejáis mi fic en favoritos x/3

See you later~


	4. Regla 4: Nunca tener mascotas

Ciao~

Ayyys, me ha costado realmente muchísimo pensar en este capítulo. De repente la inspiración, como vino, se fue.

Antes de nada… Más reviews y favs… *3*Eso me hace muy feliz. Pero aquellos que leéis en el anonimato… COMENTAD! D: Lovi lo exige, yo lo exijo, todos los exigimos [¿?].

Y como siempre, hora de las…

**Advertencias: **Narración de Toño y su mundo de fantasía –okno-. Palabras feas. El BTT son los mejores amigos que puedes desear.

* * *

><p><strong>Regla #4: <strong>_Nunca tener mascotas. Y menos si muerden._

* * *

><p>Ha sido una dura semana. Realmente difícil. Convivir con Lovino es… complicado. Sobre todo para una persona como yo, que suelo ser despreocupado y bastante cercano a los demás. Eso siempre ha supuesto una ventaja para mí. Sin embargo, con el joven italiano NUNCA, y repito, NUNCA sabes qué hacer para no molestarlo.<p>

Lo peor, es a la hora de la comida, no sé qué pasa con él, pero apenas come nada que no esté cocinado por él, o sea un plato italiano. Aún no he podido demostrar mis dotes culinarias de las que estoy tan orgulloso… ¡Yo que incluso le preparé la cena el día siguiente a mi mudanza, a modo de agradecimiento! Y él… él… ¡la rechazó! Cociné con todo el cariño… Incluso preparé postre… ¡Qué desagradecido! Se limitó a encerrarse en su cuarto, murmurando cosas que no entendí demasiado bien.

Me lo comí todo yo solo.

Y bien rico que estaba.

Otro problema que tenemos es la limpieza. No entiendo, de veras que no entiendo, cómo su casa aún se mantiene en pie. Jamás conocí a una persona tan desastrosa a la hora de ordenar y limpiar. Hace un par de días nos pusimos los dos a limpiar, y nada más empezar, oí un fuerte estruendo en la habitación de la que se estaba ocupando él. Solo diré que cuando llegué, la estantería de los CDs yacía en el suelo, rodeada de discos y carátulas, como si de un brutal asesinato se tratara. ¿Quién le ha estado arreglando la casa hasta ahora? Y lo más importante, si le pregunto… ¿me pegará?

Porque ese es otro problema. Tengo el cuerpo lleno de moratones. Aprovecha la mínima ocasión para pegarme un fuerte golpe. Si no le gusta un comentario que dejo escapar sin querer, si hago algo que le molesta… Pero lo que sí es horrible, son los cabezazos. Son tremendamente dolorosos… No creo que necesite dar más detalles.

Pero, gracias a Dios, cuando pensé que no sería capaz de soportar más ni a Lovino, ni vivir en esta casa… Comencé a acostumbrarme.

Sí, ya sabía qué cosas no decir ni hacer, al menos con él delante. Y podía prevenir perfectamente por dónde enviaba sus golpes, permitiéndome esquivarlos al instante, sin recibir daños. Estoy hecho todo un torero. Solo me falta el público.

Aunque durante estos días tuve el presentimiento de que olvidé comentarle a Lovino algo importante… Pero no conseguía recordar exactamente el qué. Fue ese sábado en el que sonó el timbre a las doce de la mañana cuando llegó a mí aquello que había olvidado. Ajeno a todo, yo seguía metido en la cama, durmiendo profundamente, apenas pude oír el sonido insistente de quien estaba tocando al timbre. Lovino debía de estar despierto, no debía preocuparme por ello. Además, no esperábamos ninguna visita importante. O eso creía. Aunque realmente, muy importante no era.

Un fuerte gritó llegó a mis oídos con perfecta claridad, a pesar de que la puerta estaba cerrada, y yo me encontraba tapado con las mantas hasta la cabeza. Casi parecía que me estaban chillando al oído.

—¡ANTONIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! —inigualable, inconfundible, Lovino Vargas.

No puede ser, debo de estar soñando. Eso es. Se trata de un sueño. Estoy tan traumatizado que sueño con su voz gritándome. Pero nada de lo que alarmarse, solo iré a ver a un psicólogo y…

—¡ANTONIO, JODER, TE ESTOY LLAMANDO! —sus gritos venían acompañados esta vez por el sonido de mi puerta al ser abierta de golpe. No podía ver la escena, pero pude imaginar perfectamente su cara enfurecida dando una fuerte patada a la puerta.

Destapé lentamente mi cabeza, encontrándome con que la luz estaba encendida, y siendo cegado por ella. Como pude, abrí los ojos tras la repentina claridad, y efectivamente, ahí estaba mi compañero, acercándose a mí con pasos lentos, mirándome como queriendo reprocharme algo. ¿Ahora qué he hecho?

—Buenos días, Lovino —me incorporé, bostezando ligeramente. —¿Qué pasa? Aún es temprano… —¿Qué forma más agradable hay de despertarse que con los gritos de un italiano histérico?

—Tú, malnacido, los pedazos de mierda de tus amigos están aquí —se cruzó de brazos, bufando con evidente desaprobación. —¿Sabes? Podrías haber avisado de que iban a venir. Es más, no deberían venir.

Sonreí como pude, manteniendo la calma. Además, en el fondo me encontraba feliz por la visita de mis amigos. No necesitaba ni preguntar de quien se trataba. ¿Quiénes iban a ser sino Gilbert y Francis?

—Lo siento, ni siquiera yo sabía que vendrían —me levanté sonriendo feliz, sintiéndome contento, tanto que ni siquiera me di cuenta de que al andar por al lado de Lovino, a modo de saludo, llevé una mano a su pelo.

Gran error por mi parte. Al parecer tengo mucho que aprender. Al revolverle el pelo, sin querer, llegué a tocar cierta zona. Un mechón que sobresalía de manera extraña, y que siempre me había llamado la atención, pero nunca me había atrevido a tocar. Por cosas del destino, lo rocé levemente.

LEVEMENTE.

Y como si de repente hubiera sido poseído por quien sabe que criatura, saltó sobre mí inesperadamente, haciéndome caer de espaldas al suelo. Llevó ambas manos al cuello de mi camiseta del pijama, y con fuerza se agarró a él, comenzando a sacudirme fuertemente. Me sentí morir.

—¡Nunca! ¡Jamás! —exclamaba sonrojado como un tomate mientras mi cabeza rebotaba. —¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! ¿Está claro?

—Entendido, entendido… —lograba decir casi mareado, intentando pararle agarrándole de las muñecas. —¡Ha sido sin querer! ¡Lo juro! ¡Pero por favor… para!

Las súplicas surgieron efecto, y cuando Gil y Francis, alarmados por los gritos, se asomaron por el marco de la puerta, Lovino paró, dejando caer mi cabeza en el suelo y levantándose de encima de mí de golpe. Me lanzó una mirada cargada de odio y salió de la habitación, pegando un empujón a Francis, que se encontraba obstruyendo su paso.

Me levanté como pude, ayudado por la mano de Gil, que temblaba ya que no podía parar de reírse en mi cara. Precioso. Adoro a mis amigos. Francis se encontraba mirando hacia fuera de la habitación, seguía con la mirada al italiano y una amplia sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Arqueé una ceja mientras me acercaba a él.

—Francis, ni lo intentes… —le sugerí, o más bien, aconsejé. Por su integridad física. Mi comentario pareció hacerle salir del trance en el cual se encontraba.

—Antoniooo~ ¡Viejo amigo! —rápidamente se giró hacia mí, dándome un fuerte abrazo que maldije en voz baja. Me dolía todo. Miré de reojo hacia mi cama, ahí se encontraba Gil, tumbado bocarriba, sin parar de reír a carcajadas. —Oh, Gilbo, no te rías del pobre Toño.

—Lo siento, lo siento… —se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, sin dejar de reír. —Esa ha sido una de las escenas más increíbles que he visto, en serio…

—Todo bien gracias, los estudios… el trabajo… Oh, claro, yo también te he echado de menos, amigo —dije sarcásticamente, riendo al terminar mientras pasaba uno de mis brazos por los hombros de Francis. —Ahora de verdad chicos, os he echado mucho de menos. ¿Qué tal todo?

—Muy bien, realmente bien. ¿Sabes? Se te extraña por la ciudad. Podrías haberte quedado a vivir con nosotros… —Gilbert se levantó de la cama, esta vez hablando con seriedad, aunque no perdía jamás su característica sonrisa. —Tenemos una sorpresa para ti. Te hemos traído algo.

Sonreí ampliamente. ¡Me encantan las sorpresas! ¿Qué sería? En mi mente comenzaba a valorar posibles opciones mientras era arrastrado hacia fuera de la habitación por mis dos amigos, y llevado a la entrada del piso, donde dos cajas estaban tapadas por una sábana. La curiosidad me podía.

—¿Qué es esto? ¿Un regalo para mí? —miré a ambos, sonriendo como un niño pequeño.

—Son unos viejos conocidos tuyos… —dijo Francis acercándose a la supuesta sorpresa. Y con un rápido movimiento, retiró la sábana, dejando ver… ¡Oh Dios! La jaula de mi loro, Roco; y la pecera de mi tortuga, Juanita. Me los había dejado en la casa de mis padres… ¡Cuánto tiempo sin ver a mis queridas mascotas!

Me acerqué a ellos rápidamente, con brillos en los ojos. Desde luego, había sido toda una sorpresa… En mi mente pude recordar toda mi infancia al lado de estos dos animales. Era realmente una alegría tenerlos conmigo de nuevo. Me culpé por haberlos olvidado.

—Entonces… ¡me los puedo quedar aquí! ¡Genial! —abrí la jaula de Roco, tratando de que saliera. Antes acostumbraba a tenerlo suelto por casa. —¡Lovino! ¡Corre! ¡Sal a ver esto!

Lovino salió del aseo lavándose los dientes y con cara de pocos amigos.

—¿Mh? —siguió cepillándose los dientes tan tranquilamente. —¿Qué mierda…? ¡! —gritó con toda la potencia de sus pulmones al ver a Roco volando cerca de mi hombro, y le lanzó el cepillo de dientes, nervioso como nunca lo había visto.

—Tranquilo, chico, lo asustarás —Gilbert le miraba cruzado de brazos, mientras trataba de aguantar la risa.

Y Roco, obediente a Gil, se asustó y tras esquivar el cepillo de dientes, comenzó a perseguir a Lovino, que corría como si su vida dependiera de ello. Mejor no decirle que el loro pica… O temo que se ponga a llorar. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, no sabía qué hacer, ni cómo detener el desastre que se había armado en un momento.

—Tranquilidad, por fav-

—¡Joder, ayúdame! —estaría desesperado, porque se acercó a mí a la velocidad del rayo, y saltó a mi espalda, agarrándose con fuerza con las piernas y los brazos. —¡Que deje de seguirme! ¡Páralo!

Como si los loros tuvieran un botón de _stop. _

—Francis… Por favor, enciérralo —le pedí sin mirarle directamente, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de que los brazos de Lovino hicieran menos fuerza alrededor de mi cuello. —¡Déjame respirar! —Va a matarme.

—¡Mein gott! —Gilbert salió corriendo en dirección al baño, riéndose a carcajadas. —¡Si sigo aquí voy a mearme encima!

Entre risas, Francis se dirigió al ave, que se encontraba posado sobre mi cabeza mirando fijamente a Lovino. Suerte que aún no había comenzando a picotearle. Mientras, el italiano escondía la cara en mi hombro, casi temblando. Pero… si solo es un loro.

—Ya está, ya está… —Francis había agarrado al animal entre sus manos, retirándolo de encima de mi cabeza. Y acariciándolo se dirigió hacia la jaula, encerrándolo de nuevo. —Parece que en el fondo te será difícil tenerlos aquí.

—¡No pretenderás que nos los quedemos! —Gritó Lovino alzando la cabeza de repente para mirarme con incredulidad.

—¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí —le miré con tristeza, tratando de convencerle con la mirada. —¿Dónde se van a quedar entonces?

—P-pues… ¡qué se los lleven tus amigos! —propuso convencido.

—De eso nada, pequeño —intervino de inmediato Francis, cruzándose de brazos. —Son las mascotas de Antonio, se quedan aquí.

—¡¿A quién estás llamando pequeño? —pataleó Lovino sobre mí, haciendo que mi expresión cambiara a una de disgusto.

—L-lovi… ¿puedes bajar? —le pedí recordándole que aún se encontraba subido a mi espalda. Él miró hacia el suelo, y en pocos segundos, se soltó de mí con brusquedad y me dio la espalda. —Venga… por favor. Vamos a quedárnoslos.

—Está bien… —susurró, cruzándose de brazos y agachando la cabeza. Sonreí ampliamente, ¿lo había pensado mejor? No hay duda de que en el fondo Lovino es buena persona.

—¿En serio? —me coloqué frente a él de nuevo, tomándole de las manos con emoción. —¡Eso es fantástico! No te harán nada, lo prometo.

Rápidamente, un vivo color rojo invadió sus mejillas, miró hacia sus manos y con un movimiento rápido, las soltó de las mías, comenzando a andar camino de su habitación. —¡Más te vale, imbécil! —gritó antes de encerrarse allí con un portazo.

Sonreí ampliamente, los últimos días había descubierto lo divertido que era provocar esas reacciones en él. En ese momento, Gilbert salía del baño, algo más tranquilo. Pensé en pasar ese día con mis dos amigos, podríamos ponernos al día sobre todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo que no nos habíamos visto.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, dispuesto a quitarme el pijama y vestirme para salir, mientras ellos dos estaban misteriosamente callados. Seguro que estarían asaltando mi nevera… Pasé por completo de peinarme y salí a su encuentro de nuevo.

Efectivamente, habían improvisado un almuerzo a mis espaldas.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Ah, sí, por supuesto —Gilbert se puso de inmediato en pie. —Teníamos algo de hambre por el viaje… kesesese.

—Sí, ya veo —reí mientras tomaba lo necesario para salir.

En pocos minutos ya estábamos andando por las calles, sin rumbo. Simplemente hablábamos de nuestras cosas, bromeábamos, nos reíamos de lo que contaba Gil… Pero no nos preocupábamos de ir a un lugar concreto. Y ya comeríamos en el McDonalds más cercano. Echaba mucho de menos estas charlas con mis amigos. Y agradecí en mi mente que no vinieran a joderme al trabajo, como yo pensaba que harían.

Y así pasaron las horas, hasta que ya, muertos de hambre, necesitábamos encontrar un sitio donde comer. Y como tenemos una suerte fantástica y somos tan inteligentes, nos alejamos lo suficiente del centro como para que solo encontráramos un puesto de perritos calientes. El resto de lugares donde comer quedaban fuera de nuestro presupuesto. ¿Dónde estaban los restaurantes de comida rápida?

—Toño, ¿cómo terminaste viviendo con ese tío? —preguntaba Gil con curiosidad mientras echaba algo de kétchup sobre los dos perritos calientes que había comprado. —Quiero decir… Es bastante rarito, y te maltrata.

—Simplemente alguien me propuso vivir con él para ayudarle a pagar el alquiler y acepté —respondí mientras pagaba al dueño del puesto. —No te metas con él, en el fondo es bastante buena persona. Solo tiene un poco de… mal carácter.

—¡Y tanto que tiene mal carácter! ¿Viste cómo le zarandeaba, Francis? —rió Gil, girándose hacia el francés.

—No sé qué decirte, Gilbo —Francis se puso pensativo. —Parece una persona interesante. Me pregunto si…

—No, Francis —respondí de inmediato, sin dejarle terminar. —Olvídalo, por tu bien.

—Oh, Toño, mon ami. Deja de leer mi mente… —conocía de sobra esa expresión de perversión que surcó su rostro en ese momento.

—Te lo estoy diciendo en serio, Francis. No lo hagas —y tras decirle eso, mi amigo arqueó una ceja y cambió de tema.

* * *

><p>Me. Ha. Costado. Demasiado. Escribir. Esto.<p>

Debo decir que Roco es el loro de una amiga y cuando fui a su casa me miraba con ansias de picarme D:

En fin, estoy mala, enferma, enfermísima diría yo exagerándolo un poquito… [¿] Así que por hoy, solo diré que espero que os guste~ Continuación en breve, si no muero antes.

Y recordad, **cada vez que no dejas un review, Roco le da un picotazo a Lovi.**


	5. Regla 5: No comer patata

¿Cinco ya? Este es oficialmente mi fic más largo… Confeti, por favor –okno-

Bueh, pues… Al final pondré los agradecimientos y todo, como siempre *3* Porque hay muchos que agradeceros, amores~

Dejé las advertencias, son spoilers subliminales [¿?], pondré más abajo quien narra y ya~ para que no hayan líos

* * *

><p><strong>Regla #5: <strong>_No comer patata._

**Romano**

¡Menudo día de mierda! He estado desde que se fue Antonio con los estúpidos de sus amigos sin salir de habitación. Y no pienso hacerlo. No con ese par de bestias ocupas en mi casa. ¿Y si salgo y ese loro del demonio me ataca de nuevo? Chigi~ no quiero ni imaginarlo… Hoy, y solo hoy, necesito a Antonio. ¡Pero es algo que no volverá a pasar! En cuanto venga y se los lleve a su habitación, volveré a desearle el mal. De momento… Le daré tregua.

Já, no hay mejor persona que yo.

Mientras seguía en mis pensamientos, y echando un vistazo a cosas que ni recordaba que tenía por mi habitación, pude reconocer el sonido de la puerta al abrirse. Al fin había llegado ese idiota. ¿Quién podía ser si n-

-¡Loviiiinooo! ¿Te has aburrido mucho tú solo? –ahí estaba su estridente voz. No dudé ni un segundo más que se trataba de él.

De un rápido salto, me alcé de la cama y corrí hacia la puerta, que permanecía cerrada, agarrando el pomo con fuerza, por si se le ocurría irrumpir en mi habitación. Acerqué el oído a la madera y pude escuchar sus pasos en el interior de la casa, de un lado a otro.

-¿Lovino? –Parecía desconcertado, podía imaginarlo perfectamente con expresión interrogante y rascándose la cabeza, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando no entendía algo.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de quitar su cara de mi mente cuanto antes. ¡Qué desagradable! Pero no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa burlona, estaba seguro de que se encontraba como me lo había imaginado, con cara de bobo. Giré la mano que se encontraba en el pomo, entreabriendo la puerta para poder mirar al exterior de mi habitación. Y allí se encontraba, agachado, rebuscando algo entre una de las cajas que habían traído sus amigos. Tan concentrado que parecía listo. Pero en seguida cualquier persona se daría cuenta de lo contrario al escuchar la canción que silbaba mientras.

Miré de un lado a otro, cerciorándome de que esas malas bestias no andaban alrededor, y sigilosamente, me acerqué a él por detrás, poco a poco, de puntillas, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Un plan maestro.

-¡Has tardado, gilipollas! –Chillé en su oído mientras le daba un fuerte manotazo en la espalda. No tardó en girarse asustado, y por su expresión, se notaba que el golpe le había dolido.

-¿Qué bienvenida es esta? –Frunció el ceño mientras se tocaba la espalda como podía, dejando lo que estaba haciendo antes de que le interrumpiera. Pero tenía curiosidad, así que eché el cuerpo hacia un lado, ignorándole, con el propósito de mirar lo que buscaba con tanto interés. Antonio se dio cuenta, y rápidamente se giró a tapar cualquier caja abierta. ¿Qué mierdas había ahí que no podía enseñar? -¡No puedes mirar esto! Es… privado.

-¿Privado? Tienes casa gracias a mí… -razoné asintiendo, cargado de razón, -..., ahora déjame ver qué te han traído. ¿Es porno? Además de estúpido, marrano.

-¡¿Q-qué? ¡No es porno! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? –Estaba más claro que el agua. –Simplemente son cosas… personales.

-Que aburrido… -No valía la pena seguir poniendo interés en los asuntos de Antonio. Ni que me interesara lo más mínimo. Tengo mejor cosas que hacer como… -Tengo hambre.

Mi compañero abrió los ojos como platos, no entiendo de qué se sorprende, ni que fuera nada del otro mundo. Es algo común en cualquier ser humano. Mientras yo miraba su expresión con cara de pocos amigos, en su rostro se dibujó una brillante sonrisa. ¿Debo tomarlo como un "haré la cena"? No sé interpretar a este hombre.

-¿Me dejarás preparar algo yo? Siempre pones mala cara cuando quiero cocinar –su cara seguía resplandeciente. Se sentiría halagado o algo así. No entiendo aún por qué. -¿Qué quieres cenar?

-Lo que sea, me da igual –respondí desinteresadamente mientras me giraba para caminar hacia el sofá y tirarme en él a ver la televisión como había deseado todo el día. Ni siquiera me importó que Roco me observara desde la cima de la estantería. Al fin y al cabo, Antonio estaba en casa. Me sentía… protegido, o algo así.

Y sin esperar ni un segundo más, Antonio entró en la cocina y se puso a hacer nuestra cena. No tenía ni idea de qué estaría haciendo, pero el muy bastardo lo estaba haciendo bien, porque me llegaba un olor bastante bueno. Mentira. Seguro que es el hambre, que hace milagros. Y más después de pasar todo el día sin comer… Antonio me la debía, había sido enteramente su culpa, por irse y dejarme solo y desprotegido.

Ojalá a él y sus amigos les caguen un montón de palomas la próxima vez que salgan.

Me rugía el estómago, estaba deseando que la cena estuviera lista cuanto antes, incluso desesperado. Me senté a la mesa más rápido que nunca en mi vida y ni me importó que hubiera hecho tortilla de patata. **Patata. PATATA. **El alimento prohibido. Pero joder… tenía hambre. Y olía bien. En cuanto sirvió mi plato con un generoso trozo, comencé a devorarlo. Sabía bien. Quizá lo había menospreciado. Una buena cena sin duda.

Domingo, 11:00 am. Me acabo de despertar y creo que me voy a morir.

-Me cago en… -me retorcía entre mis sábanas, agarrándome el estómago con ambos brazos, y por primera vez en mi vida, deseando arrancármelo. -¡¿QUÉ CLASE DE TORTILLA ERA ESA?

Un dolor insoportable me recorría por dentro, y no sabía qué hacer para quitármelo, no tenía medicinas en casa. No suelo medicarme para nada. Busqué en mi mente al culpable. Evidentemente se trataba de Antonio, pero lo había visto cocinar para él varias veces y nunca enfermó. ¿Entonces? ¿Las patatas? ¿Los huevos? Da igual, me desharé de todo, y de Antonio el primero.

Escuché una risa femenina provenir de la sala de estar, y la puerta del piso cerrarse. ¿Una chica? ¿Aquí? Y ahí se asomaba por el marco de la puerta esa cabellera despeinada para resolver mis dudas. Cuando me recupere, pienso arrancarle cada pelo. De cuajo. Seguro que calvo deja de tener encanto para las mujeres… Bueno, en el hipotético caso de que le vean algo de interesante, claro.

-Ha venido Emma a por ti, dice que habéis quedado… -hizo una pausa al observarme dentro de la cama removiéndome inquieto. -¿Qué haces todavía en la cama? Tienes que irte.

-¡No puedo, imbécil! ¡Por tu culpa! –Y no reconoceré que había olvidado mi cita con ella, jamás. Es imperdonable. -¿Es que quieres envenenarme? ¿Para qué? ¿Para quedarte con el piso para ti solo?

Suspiró y cerró la puerta de la habitación detrás de él, acercándose con cara de sueño hacia la cama, se notaba que también él acababa de despertar. Emma será guapa, pero si sigue haciendo que tenga que venir Antonio a despertarme a estas horas no le veo futuro a nuestra relación. Lo último que quiero ver al despertar son sus ojos legañosos. Una vez a mi lado, se cruzó de brazos, examinándome con la mirada. Como se ría de que estoy hecho una bola le parto la cara, y de paso se la arreglo.

-¿Estás bien? –Contra mis predicciones, en vez de reírse su mirada mostraba preocupación, y se encontraba bastante serio. Le miré confuso, ¿era preocupación real? ¿O sabía que había sido su culpa y se sentía mal? -¿Te duele el estómago?

-U…un poco… -Desvié la mirada, relajando mi mente, para que los pensamientos de muerte hacia Antonio desaparecieran. –Y seguro que es culpa de tu cena de ayer…

-No digas eso, Lovino… Me sentiría horrible si fuera así… -Se mordía el labio inferior, y miraba hacia el techo, buscando un remedio para mi dolor, supuse. Pero me parece correcto que se sienta mal. –Bueno, supongo que preferirás que llame a Emma y te cuide ella –se dio la vuelta, para salir de la habitación y avisar a la chica, que al parecer esperaba en el salón.

-¡NO! –Me incorporé a la velocidad del rayo, estirando mi brazo para alcanzarle y pararle. Gran error. Me encontré en el borde de la cama de rodillas, perdí el equilibrio y acabé de boca contra el suelo. Pero había conseguido mi objetivo, mi mano había agarrado su pantalón y me abracé a su pierna con fuerza; así él se había detenido. -¡No puede verme con esta cara de dolor e indefenso! ¡Para ella soy todo un hombre! –Y el precio que tuve que pagar fue que además de la barriga, ahora me dolía la cara.

-Levanta del suelo, no sea que además te resfríes… No te comportes como un niño pequeño –Se agachó y me agarró del brazo, tirando de mí hacia arriba, pero me negaba a soltarme de su pierna. ¡Se lo diría a Emma y mi fachada de tipo duro se iría a la basura! –¡Por Dios, Lovino! ¡Qué difícil eres!

Bien pues, capricho del destino, ambos nos quedamos mirando hacia la puerta cuando oímos que ésta terminaba de abrirse, dejando ver en el otro lado a la belga, que o por el alboroto, o por la tardanza, había decidido entrar en mi habitación. Sus ojos verdes se encontraban posados sobre nosotros y nos examinaba a fondo. Maldije dentro de mí en todos los idiomas que conocía, sobre todo cuando en sus mejillas se asomó un ligero sonrojo. ¿Qué está pensando esta mujer? ¡Sea lo que sea está totalmente equivocada!

-¡Se encuentra mal y no quiere decírtelo! –Saltó Antonio rápidamente tras notar mi sudor frío.

-¡Traidor! –Grité completamente rojo. A este paso me daría fiebre también. Demasiadas emociones para mi débil cuerpo en ese momento.

Me rendí y permití que Antonio tirara de mi brazo para ponerme de pie. Emma se acercaba a mí, pero esta vez notablemente enfadada. Dirigí la mirada al suelo, incapaz de cruzarla con la suya.

-¿Cómo que no querías decírmelo? ¡Lovi, si te encuentras mal podemos salir otro día! –Me regañaba apoyando las palmas de las manos en la cadera. –Ahora necesitas descansar… ¿Qué te duele? –Señalé mi barriga infantilmente, lo que provocó una ligera carcajada por parte de Antonio. Le dirigí una mirada fulminante que hizo que simplemente sonriera.

-Alguien cocinó para mí anoche y este es el resultado –acusé a Antonio sin despegar la mirada de él, con el ceño cada vez más fruncido.

-¿Puedes encargarte de él, Emma? –Suspiró ignorando mi comentario. –Iré a prepararle un poco de pan tostado o alg-

Emma le paró antes de que acabara, haciendo un gesto con la mano. –Creo que será mejor que lo haga yo… No creo que Lovi se coma nada que hagas tú –comentó entre risas. Y llevaba toda la razón. Asentí cruzándome de brazos, satisfecho porque me entendiera a la perfección. Esto es compenetración, y lo demás son tonterías. Aunque eso significara tener a este idiota revoloteando alrededor.

Antonio me miró, aparentemente sin comprender por qué Emma decía eso. Pero creo que con mi mirada de odio le quedaron del todo claro mis motivos, y que, claramente, le echaba a él todas las culpas de mi malestar general. Asintió con una sonrisa. Pobre, no sabe lo que se le viene encima. Emma le devolvió la sonrisa, haciendo que se iluminara la habitación, y tras esto, salió camino de la cocina, dejándonos de nuevo solos en la habitación, en medio de un profundo e incómodo silencio que mi compañero no tardó demasiado en arruinar con su molesta voz.

-Tienes mucha suerte de tener una amiga como Emma, ¿te lo he dicho alguna vez? –Vaya, le caía bien la chica, espero que no pasara de ahí el sentimiento.

-Sí, un par de veces… ¿Por qué me lo repites? –Le miré fijamente, con los ojos entrecerrados. Le haría cantar como un pajarillo, ¡si le gusta Emma exijo saberlo!

Antonio se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada, revolviéndose el pelo con una mano. –No me mires así, ya te dije desde un principio que no es mi… tipo –no es que le crea, pero no parece mentir. No es tan listo. –Simplemente creo que deberías valorar más su amistad. Sé que no tienes más amigos…

Este tío oculta algo. ¿Qué sabe? ¿Qué le ha contado Emma? No le habrá contado lo de… aquella vez… No puede ser. Seguro que ni se acuerda, fue algo insignificante.

-…aparte de mí, claro.

Alcé una ceja, mirándole con incredulidad. ¿Se consideraba mi amigo? Eso acababa de decir… Y lo cierto es que era la primera vez que alguien ajeno a mí y Emma decía algo así, ni lo habían insinuado antes. Maldición… espero no estar sonrojándome, joder. Antonio es… ¿mi amigo? Tampoco hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos… Mientras le daba vueltas y vueltas en mi cabeza a ese pequeño comentario, intenté que mi mirada no se cruzara con la suya, ni que él pudiera ver mi cara directamente, pues sentía mi rostro arder y no quería dar paso a malinterpretaciones.

Escapé de la habitación sin responderle ni hacer ningún comentario al respecto. Al fin y al cabo, no me ha afectado tanto como parece… No. Me dirigí a la mesa, que Emma ya se había encargado de poner, tomé mi asiento de siempre, y esperé a los otros dos apoyando mi cabeza sobre los puños, impaciente.

Emma llegó con gran cantidad de pan tostado con aceite, todo para mí, ya que no me permitía comer otra cosa hasta que se me pasara el dolor, y sirvió para ella y Antonio un desayuno decente que despertó mi envidia de inmediato. Por su parte, Antonio salía de poner un poco de orden en la que era mi habitación y se sentó con nosotros a la mesa de inmediato, también hambriento.

La mañana transcurrió entre charlas y risas, en las que, de forma inusual, participé más animadamente que de costumbre. Casi ni puedo reconocerme yo mismo. Pero este calor que siento dentro de mí… ¿Es esto lo que se siente al saber que cuentas con la amistad de una persona?

Lunes, 02:00 pm.

Me da exactamente igual que me considere su amigo. Le deseo la peor de las muertes, la más cruel y la más dolorosa. Llevo una hora intentando dormir y no puedo ya que ha vuelto este maldito dolor.

Y si yo no duermo, él tampoco.

Como pude, y encorvado, me levanté de la cama en plena oscuridad de la noche. Ni me molesté en mantener las luces apagadas o no hacer ruido, mi objetivo era despertar a ese maldito español. Quien me viera… Daba pena andando de esa manera por el pasillo. Una vez llegué a su habitación, abrí la puerta con decisión y le di al interruptor al instante, alcanzando a ver como la silueta bajo las sábanas se retorcía sobre sí misma para escapar de la luz cegadora, tapándose hasta la cabeza.

-¿No eres mi amigo? Pues no puedo dormir, entretenme –ordené cruzado de brazos.

-¿Qué? –Murmuró sacando apenas la cabeza de entre las sábanas. -¿Cómo voy a entretenerte a estas horas? Vete a dormir, Lovino, es tarde… -Dirigió la vista hacia el reloj que reposaba en su mesilla de noche. -¡Por Dios, son las dos de la mañana!

-¡Este maldito dolor no me deja dormir! –No reconoceré que me da miedo quedarme despierto solo a estas horas, no… Porque no es verdad, en absoluto.

Se levantó de la cama pesadamente, estirándose con expresión soñolienta, y rascándose cual chimpancé. Le seguí con la mirada mientras le veía caminar hacia la estantería y de allí sacaba un grueso libro. Tras esto, volvió hacia mí y me lo tendió con los ojos aún cerrados. Miré hacia el libro con expresión interrogante, cogiéndolo de un extremo sin demasiado cuidado.

-¿Qué es esto? –No lo abriría sin saber, igual intentaba colarme porno o algo.

-Son fotos, así te entretendrás.

-…Me niego a ver tus fotos –este tío es imbécil, alguien le tiraría de un árbol de pequeño.

-Jaja… -Rió despreocupadamente. –Lo suponía… ¿Qué quieres hacer? Tal vez… ¿ver una película?

-Eso está mejor –cuando quiere, sabe pensar. –Y si te he despertado, es porque me duele por tu culpa. Sufre las consecuencias.

Antonio suspiró, asintiendo a lo que le decía. –Lo sé, lo sé… Si no, te aseguro que no me hubiese levantado. Vamos al salón, entonces… -Dijo a la vez que bostezaba profundamente.

Me adelanté a él, dejándome caer con todo mi peso sobre el sofá y poniéndome cómodo. Antonio se paró por el camino, mirando entre las películas buscando una interesante. Y a juzgar por su expresión, ninguna parece gustarle demasiado. ¿Qué se espera? Mi casa, mis gustos.

-Tienes un gusto horrible… Quiero decir, no están mal, pero son casi todas italianas y no conozco ni la mitad…

-Tú no entiendes de cine, coge la que sea y ya. Son todas fantásticas –respondí con prepotencia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a meterse con el cine italiano? Ya tiene un pie fuera del piso, el mes que viene le echo.

-Ah, mira, El Padrino… Al fin una que conozco. Solo la he visto una vez, y no me enteré demasiado. ¿Te parece bien si la pongo? –Buena elección, ha ganado un punto. Asentí sin mirarle. –La única película americana que tienes, y se trata de esta –rió él solo, mientras yo bufaba ante sus constantes comentarios. Nunca entenderé por qué tanto chiste sin gracia. Que escoja una y se calle.

-Ponla y cállate.

-A sus órdenes, _Don_.

Lo siguiente que recuerdo es el sonido del despertador y la mancha que dejaron las babas de Antonio sobre la tela del sofá.

* * *

><p>Don: Jefe de la Mafia.<p>

Bien pues ya está… Este me ha costado demasiado escribirlo, tal vez porque quería hacerlo más largo… xD Al menos lo conseguí, aunque sea un poquitín.

Eeespero que os haya gustado, como siempre. Y que esperéis con ansias el siguiente, que espero que no me lleve tanto escribirlo…

Es tarde, así que agradeceré por privado en otro momento… Pero quiero decir a las personitas que dejaron review: **a-pair-of-iris, Aky Giorno Skye, seasonsleep y wiiiii, mi querida anon [¿], **y a las muchas que le dieron a fav y alert que gracias por el apoyo y por leer~

Nos vemos en la conti~

Love ya~

**Cada vez que no dejas review, Lovi se encuentra una patata.**


	6. Regla 6: Mantener lejos a Feliciano

No tengo vergüenza, lo sé, casi ni merezco vivir… ¡Pero tengo un buen motivo! No sé si dije por aquí que quería dedicarme primero a terminar la traducción de _La verdad sea dicha_, el fic de Karuka Ikashi que estuve traduciendo (y que si me queréis podríais leer -publicidad barata-), pero si no lo dije… que sepáis que ese es mi motivo para llevar casi… un año sin actualizar este.

Dicho esto… Mejor empezar, ¿no? Me ha costado bastante ponerme a continuar, pues ya había perdido el hilo de la historia (sí, yo, la autora, soy imbécil xDDD) así que tuve que volver a leerlo y pensar, pensar, pensar… Hasta que decidí ponerme aquí en serio.

Eh, y me he venido a escribir a una cafetería, como las personas importantes [¿?].

No me enrollo más, ea. Solo decir que quise aprovechar que hace relativamente poco (quien dice poco dice un mes xD) fue San Valentín, y eso…

**Hetalia no me pertenece, todos los derechos quedan, como siempre, reservados a su creador: Himaruya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Regla #6: Mantener lejos a Feliciano<strong>

**Antonio**

Hoy es un buen día, estoy feliz, los pájaros cantan y las nubes se levantan. No existe mayor satisfacción que tener uno de esos días en los que solo quieres sonreír, y no hay sensación más gratificante que recibir sonrisas de vuelta. Como aquel vendedor de la frutería, ¡qué simpático! O el portero del edificio, siempre dispuesto a ayudar. O… No, Lovino no. ¡Pero no pasa nada! Hasta él se alegrará cuando sepa que me han dado un dinerillo extra por haber trabajado durante las fiestas de Navidad. He estado pensando qué puedo hacer con parte de ese dinero, y no se me ocurre una idea mejor que utilizarlo con Lovino, después de todo… tengo casa gracias a él. ¡Podríamos comprar carne! ¡Un par de buenos filetes! E incluso salir a cenas y divertirnos fuera. Me va a dar una seria indigestión si seguimos comiendo a base de pasta, de todos los tipos, formas y colores, pero pasta al fin y al cabo.

Creo que quizá estoy siendo demasiado optimista, todavía ni siquiera le he comentado nada. ¿Y si me roba el dinero y se lo gasta todo él?

Dejé escapar una sonora carcajada. Eso era imposible. Lovino aparenta ser un chico al que no le importa nada, pero es solo fachada. Apenas llevo viviendo unos meses con él y ya lo conozco como si lo hubiera parido… ¡Es tan predecible! Tampoco recuerdo cuando comencé a hablar de él con semejante ternura, supongo que ciertas actos suyos se me hacen demasiado adorables, ¡y qué mejillas tiene! Completamente achuchables. Llegará el día en el que cumpliré mi sueño y conseguiré estrujárselas sin que me mande a la mierda.

Hacía más de cuarenta y cinco minutos que había salido de la facultad, y tras un llevadero -por una vez- viaje en transporte público, ya estaba en la puerta del edificio. Entré, desbordando felicidad, mientras agitaba alegremente la mano para saludar al portero, quien apenas había llegado a trabajar allí unas semanas antes de que me mudara yo, y la verdad es que nos llevamos bastante bien. Ambos éramos relativamente nuevos en aquel nido de abuelas insolentes y vecinos malhumorados.

–¡Hola! ¡Buenas tardes! –Exclamé con una amplia sonrisa. Él, sonriendo cálidamente, dejó sus quehaceres y se acercó a mí.

–Se te ve feliz, Antonio –comentó examinándome con la mirada. –¿Ha pasado algo bueno?

–¡Tengo buenas noticias, amigo! –No podría haberme hecho una pregunta mejor, ahora podría contarle toda la historia, es genial compartir las alegrías con la gente. –¡He conseguido algo de dinero extra! Me muero por contárselo a Lovi, ¡se le quitará esa cara de enfadao' en nada! Al fin comenzaré a tener una feliz vida de estudiante universitario… Se acabaron los gritos, las peleas, los escándalos de madrugada… –Comencé a fantasear con la nueva vida que, según yo mismo, podría ofrecerme poner contento al italiano; hasta que aquel hombre me interrumpió.

–Si me permites un consejo… –Comenzó a hablar, tan misterioso como siempre, ¡cómo le gusta a este hombre mantener el suspense! –Ten cuidado hoy, no creo que tu amigo esté de muy buen humor.

Le miré con curiosidad, sin entender realmente de qué me hablaba. Vale que normalmente es muy irascible, pero no creo que hoy sobrepase el nivel de siempre, será llevadero…

–¿A qué te refieres? –No pude con la curiosidad.

Soltó una pequeña carcajada, parecía estar pasándoselo en grande con todo aquello. Alcé una ceja, la situación comenzaba a inquietarme. Aquel hombre sabía algo que yo no, y lo peor es que disfrutaba con ello. Colocó una mano sobre mi hombro, parecía un gesto de ánimo, y me dedicó una cálida y amigable sonrisa. Aquello me afirmaba que el hombre no tenía ninguna intención de hablar al respecto. Se veía venir.

–Estamos hablando de Lovino Vargas –comenzó a hablar tras notar mi evidente disgusto, –simplemente no esperes demasiado de él.

–¿Tanto misterio para esto?

Asintió con la cabeza y suspiré con resignación, lo mejor sería no seguir dándole vueltas al tema, no tenía sentido, y tampoco me había descubierto nada nuevo. Por otro lado, a cada momento me invadían más y más las ganas de llegar al piso, encontrar al italiano y proponerle mi estupendo plan. Planazo lo llamaría yo. Decidí que había llegado el momento de despedirme y llegar a casa de una vez. Así que, agitando la mano efusivamente, me despedí de aquel hombre mientras caminaba a paso ligero hacia las escaleras. No quería ni perder tiempo esperando al ascensor.

¡Para qué os quiero piernas!

Tras subir los pisos correspondientes, me encontré ante la puerta del piso que compartía con Lovino, y sin esperar ni un segundo, introduje la llave en la cerradura y giré, intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible. Lo normal en mí era abrir la puerta de golpe, haciendo todo el ruido posible y exclamando fuertemente que ya estaba en casa, por lo que el italiano solía acudir a mi encuentro hecho una fiera solo para gritarme por armar semejante escándalo. Pero aquel día sería diferente. Un día lleno de sorpresas.

Parecía estúpido andando de puntillas por mi propia casa para no hacer ruido, pero la ocasión lo merecía. Dejé la bolsa que llevaba lentamente en el suelo de la entrada y me dirigí a hurtadillas hacia la cocina, donde parecía haber un poco de movimiento. Lovino debía de estar haciéndose algo de comer.

Pero no era posible… Mis oídos debían estar engañándome.

Aquello que me parecía estar escuchando era… ¿Una canción? ¡Lovino parecía estar tarareando una alegre melodía! ¡Mientras cocinaba! Nunca lo había descubierto haciendo semejante cosa, lo cual significaba… ¡Que estaba de buen humor! La vida comenzaba a sonreírme, me moría por ver al italiano de buen humor, me moría por verle sonreír, aunque al menos fuera una vez. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó todavía más, y con decisión entre en la cocina, corriendo felizmente hacia la figura del italiano, que se encontraba de espaldas a mí cocinando pasta –para variar un poco y eso-, y le estrujé en un cariñoso abrazo.

–¡Me encanta verte de tan buen humor! –Comencé a moverme de un lado para otro con emoción, mientras me negaba a soltarle. Influyó el hecho de que, para mi sorpresa, el no opusiera resist-

–¿Qué mierdas estás haciendo?

-encia.

Giré la cabeza lentamente, y mi expresión cambió a una de terror al encontrarme a un malhumorado Lovino tras de mí cuyos ojos ardían en lo que creo que era rabia contenida. Estaba cruzado de brazos, observando apoyado desde el marco de la puerta, aunque parecía que en cualquier momento iba a embestir contra mí, igual que un toro salvaje.

Pero aún quedaba una pregunta en el aire. Si Lovino estaba mirándome como si deseara matarme desde la puerta… ¿A quién estaba abrazando?

–Ve~

Volví la vista al frente y solté rápidamente a la persona que tenía entre los brazos mientras le miraba incrédulo. Era… No exactamente igual, pero MUY parecido a mi compañero de piso. Solo les diferenciaba pequeños rasgos, entre ellos la orientación del característico rizo que tanto me inquietaba y Lovino nunca me dejaba tocar. Eran… ¿Gemelos? No me había dicho nada de esto. Por un momento me entristecí, ya llevábamos un tiempo de convivencia, lo normal hubiera sido informar de aquello; además, yo le había contado la gran mayoría de aspectos de mi vida, y aquello solo me hacía darme cuenta de lo realmente poco que conocía a Lovino en realidad.

–¡Hola! ¿Eres Antonio? –Su voz, un poco más aguda que la de Lovino, me sacó de mis pensamientos y de mi momentánea indignación, haciendo que volviera a dirigir mi mirada hacia él. Me miraba con una amplia e inocente sonrisa que en seguida cambió mi humor. Irradiaba simpatía.

–Así es, soy el compañero de piso de Lovino –le di la mano efusivamente, siempre es agradable conocer a una persona tan encantadora. –Y tú debes de ser su hermano, ¡os parecéis un montón!

–Pues claro que nos parecemos, somos gemelos, imbécil –intervino Lovino de inmediato, haciendo parecer mi observación totalmente estúpida. Le miré haciendo un pequeño puchero, ¡es que ni con visita podía tratarme bien!

–No seas duro con él, _fratello_ –por suerte, nuestro invitado salió en mi defensa mientras se acercaba a su hermano y lo abrazaba con cariño, a pesar del notable disgusto de éste, que trataba de huir de su abrazo. Una escena completamente entrañable, no pude evitar sonreír. El menor de los italianos volvió a dedicarme una sonrisa, como tratando de consolarme. –Lo cierto es que Lovino se pasa el día hablándonos al abuelo y a mí de ti cuando viene a casa.

Tras semejante declaración, nos invadió un incómodo silencio. Miré a Lovino con diversión, el tono de sus mejillas iba ascendiendo, siendo cada vez más rojo, y miraba a su hermano como si de un momento a otro fuera a arrancarle la cabeza.

–¿En serio ~? ¿Y qué os ha contado? –Pregunté con extrema curiosidad, más feliz de lo normal. Lovino en el fondo era demasiado adorable. Si tan solo fuera así más a menudo y no me pegara capones… Mi vida sería perfecta.

–Pues nos ha dic- –Lovino se dio prisa en taparle la boca bruscamente a su hermano, haciendo no pudiera soltar ni un poquito de información. Lástima. Me hubiera gustado saber que va diciendo de mí por ahí.

–Es mi hermano pequeño, se llama Feliciano y ya se iba –concluyó tajantemente Lovino, arrastrando a su hermano, quien no dejaba de patalear e intentar soltarse, fuera de la cocina.

Me tapé la boca para ocultar una pequeña risa, estaba realmente adorable tratando de impedir que su hermano contestara a mi pregunta. En parte, todo aquello había empezado por mi culpa, por ello decidí ayudar al menor de los gemelos, Feliciano, a librarse de su desatado hermano. Me acerqué a ellos y con una sonrisa traté de calmarlos.

–¡Lovi! Suelta a tu hermano, e invitémoslo a comer, ya que ha venido hasta aquí… –Me dirigió una mirada que, claramente, me imponía que me metiera en mis propios asuntos; pero la ignoré por completo y seguí a lo mío. –No tiene porqué contarme nada, ¿verdad, Feli?

Feliciano, cuya boca seguía tapada por la mano de su hermano, asintió rápidamente y respiró hondo cuando al fin Lovino le soltó. Tenía pequeñas lagrimillas en los ojos, parecía que el pobre lo había pasado mal; de hecho, corrió a esconderse detrás de mí, por lo que volví a recibir una helada mirada de su hermano.

Me siento como un padre entre dos niños de cinco años. Me pregunto si toda su infancia sería así. Pobre chico.

–Lo que te dé la gana –respondió Lovino entre bufidos de disgusto mientras caminaba enfurruñado hacia su habitación. –¡Ni se te ocurra contarle nada! –Gritó antes de cerrar de un portazo la puerta y encerrarse allí.

* * *

><p>–…y yo sigo viviendo con nuestro abuelo, pero mi <em>fratello<em> decidió dejarnos para vivir aquí solo, vee~ –Feliciano me ponía al día mientras comíamos algo de pasta que había estado preparando. Me contó que desde pequeños vivían con su abuelo, la relación que tenían, y algunas anécdotas divertidas y entrañables. Y tras un buen rato, Lovino volvió de su exilio y se unió a nosotros, ocupando el lugar que había libre, donde dejamos un gran plato de pasta, sabiendo de antemano que en algún momento no podría resistirse a una buena comida.

–¿Os lo habéis pasado bien hablando mal de mí? –Preguntó asqueado, segundos antes de comenzar a atacar el plato de pasta con un hambre casi enfermiza.

–En realidad, tu hermano me ha estado contando muchas cosas de vuestra infancia, ¡tenías que ser realmente mono, Lovi! –Exclamé sonriente, haciendo que levantara la vista del plato para fruncirme el ceño ligeramente sonrojado.

¡Quiero achucharle esas mejillas que tiene!

Feliciano dejó escapar una pequeña risa inocente. –Mi _fratello_ siempre iba detrás de las chicas, pero la única que le hacía caso era Emma.

–¡Es que no puedes callarte nunca! –Exclamó Lovino tras gruñir con desesperación.

Las sucesivas conversaciones siguieron avanzando de aquella forma, pequeñas peleas entre los italianos, comentarios acerca de la diferencia entre su infancia y la mía, recuerdos de la adolescencia y el instituto… ¡Incluso hablaron acerca de las chicas que persiguieron durante su época en el instituto sin éxito alguno! Aunque lo mejor para mí fue que evitara entrar en ese tema.

La sobremesa se había extendido más de lo previsto, así que me levanté de la mesa y comencé a retirar algunos de los platos que aún quedaban sobre ella, llevándolos al fregadero distraídamente. Aunque estaba sumergido en mis propios pensamientos, pude percatarme de que el tono de voz de Feliciano había disminuido notablemente; aquello me inquietaba, pues todo el rato había estado hablando casi a gritos. Fingí estar ocupado fregando algunos de los platos mientras trataba de escuchar algo de la conversación. No me reconozco, yo antes no era así de cotilla… ¡Malditos italianos que me contagian sus malas costumbres!

–Deberías ir a ver al abuelo de vez en cuando. Está preocupado –susurró Feliciano, con una voz que parecía expresar tristeza.

–Ese viejo debería meterse en sus propios asuntos. No le dolió demasiado que me fuera, y no me necesita –escuché el sonido de una silla arrastrándose sonoramente por el suelo, Supuse que era Lovino, que se había levantado de su asiento. –Pues ya está.

Después de aquello volvió el silencio. Realmente no conocía qué tipo de problema tenía Lovino con su abuelo, y aquel no era el mejor momento para preguntar. Minutos después, Feliciano acudió a despedirse de mí amigablemente, ya era hora de volver a casa. Fui sincero al decirle que había sido un placer conocerle, el menor de los Vargas era un encanto, a pesar de que su hermano echara pestes de él. Espero que vuelva algún otro día, ha sido agradable pasar el día con él, aunque a juzgar por la actitud de Lovino… Lo veía algo complicado.

Y entonces lo recordé, ¡con todo aquello me había olvidado por completo del motivo de mi felicidad aquel día! Corrí hacia el salón, donde estaba el italiano tirado sobre el sofá, pasando los canales de la televisión con pesadez, y me senté sobre la mesa de café que había delante de él, impidiéndole ver la televisión.

–¡Lovi! ¡Me había olvidado por completo!

–No comprendo por qué te cuesta tanto decir mi nombre entero –bufó con hastío, antes de prestarme atención por completo. –¿Qué quieres ahora? Vete a entretenerte por ahí con tus amigos o algo.

–¡No! ¡Hoy pensaba proponerte un plan! –Anuncié con emoción, tanta que era capaz de ignorar completamente la actitud de mi compañero. Pero incluso el loro me miraba con más interés que él. –¡Salgamos a cenar! ¡A donde tú quieras!

Lovino alzó una ceja incrédulo. Es comprensible, no tenía ni idea de qué iba todo aquello. Sonreí al pensar que quizá incluso creería que le estaba tomando el pelo. –¿Qué dices, capullo?

–¡Que sí! ¡Que te invito! –Asentí rápidamente cogiendo una de sus manos, dándole más credibilidad a mis palabras. En las películas funciona. –He conseguido algo de dinero extra, y no encuentro una mejor forma de gastarlo que contigo; así que… ¡Será divertido darnos un capricho por una vez!

El italiano tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Y, al pasar unos minutos, cuando al fin fue capaz de procesar toda la información, se incorporó de repente y emocionado comenzó a hablar rápidamente.

–¿En serio? Es decir… ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo hace que no voy a comer fuera? ¡Debemos aprovecharlo a lo grande! ¡Ir a un buen sitio! –Me dejó allí sentado y comenzó a andar camino de su habitación. –¡Me pienso poner incluso una camisa nueva!

Solté una carcajada, nunca había esperado presenciar a Lovino es esa situación, casi parecía una adolescente que no sabe qué ponerse antes de su primera cita. Lo sabía, había sido buena idea. Aunque lamentaba no habérselo podido decir en todo el día, había merecido la pena por ver aquella reacción.

Todavía era temprano, me daba tiempo a poner a punto la casa antes de empezar a prepararme, pues apenas estábamos en plena tarde y no saldríamos hasta la noche, pero a ver quién sacaba a Lovino de su emoción. Así que, sin perder tiempo, comencé a ordenar todo lo que pude del piso; e incluso me dio tiempo a relajarme un rato. Hasta que llegó una hora razonable para ir preparándome.

Mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, Lovino abrió fuertemente la puerta de su habitación, ya vestido y preparado para salir; había elegido una bonita camisa con una americana. Nadie podía negarle que tuviera un buen gusto a la hora de vestir, como cualquier italiano que se precie de serlo.

Durante la siguiente media hora no hizo otra cosa que meterme prisa. Estaba deseoso de salir de casa, jamás hubiera imaginado esa reacción por su parte.

Pero bueno, tampoco era demasiado extraño que decidiera ponerme en lo peor.

* * *

><p>–… –Lovino miraba hacia el interior del restaurante que había elegido, examinándolo a fondo con una mezcla entre sorpresa y disgusto.<p>

–Di algo... –Terminé por pedirle, comenzaba a estar incómodo con aquella atmósfera, y el silencio solo lo empeoraba.

–Me voy a cagar en tu madre… –Se decidió a decir, mientras una bella mujer nos atendía en el puesto de recepción y nos acompañaba a la mesa que nos correspondía, mirándonos divertida en todo momento.

–Lo siento…

–Más lo vas a sentir cuando lleguemos a casa, te pienso hacer la vida imposible.

Y es que, soy bastante distraído, no tengo pareja y ni siquiera estoy al tanto de esos temas… ¿Cómo iba a darme cuenta de que el fantástico día que elegí para ir a cenar con Lovino no era otro que el catorce de febrero?

* * *

><p>AY, QUE HE TERMINADO.<p>

Llevaba cosa de un mes con la mitad escrito, pero no conseguía inspirarme del todo… Este capítulo ha sido un poco más serio que otros, quizá, peeero era necesario presentar en escena a Feli.

Es lo que toca.

Voy a ver si le meto un poco de caña a este fic… Lo llevo MUY atrasado. Y tengo muchos de los próximos capítulos ya escritos. SOLO NECESITO SUPERAR MI PEREZA.

Lo dicho, queeeee… Ya lo subo y me voy a dormir cuanto antes. Yo no sé cómo lo hago pero siempre acabo aquí escribiendo hasta las tantas.

Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a aquellos que os parasteis a leer el fic, favearlo y darle a follow, y mención especial a los que dejáis un review, espero que no me hayáis abandonado y volver a leer vuestras opiniones ~ Un saludo especial pues a **Mariasa, ALC-Neechan, seasonsleep y Mila, mi querida anon **** . **

Ay que tarde es y que sueño tengo…

¡Nos vemos espero que muy pronto! Haré lo que esté en mi mano para que así sea ~

See ya!

**Y por casa review, en el siguiente capítulo aparecerá un flashback de la cena de San Valentín. **


	7. Regla 7: La confianza da asco

**Capítulo con, posiblemente, demasiados saltos temporales :B**

**Disclaimer: **Si en todo el fic, ni Hetalia ni los personajes me han pertenecido… Ahora no va a ser menos. Todos los derechos reservados a su legítimo creador: Himaruya.

* * *

><p><strong>Regla #7: La confianza da asco<strong>

**Lovino**

De un lado a otro, de aquí para allá, no recordaba cuantas veces había pasado ya por el pasillo de las verduras, pero cada vez que escuchaba la molesta y, después de los meses que llevábamos de convivencia, familiar voz de Antonio provenir de una de las zonas del supermercado algo dentro de mí, una especie de impulso, me obligaba a huir despavorido hacia otra dirección completamente opuesta. Era terriblemente evidente que aquella mañana no me salía de mis poderosas partes italianas mirar al español a la cara, y hasta un idiota como él se daría cuenta. Pero, ¿qué me importa a mí eso? Es más, lo prefiero, sí, a ver si así se da cuenta del asco que me da. Porque eso es lo que me provoca, asco y repulsión, con su maldito pelo siempre despeinado de una forma que, extrañamente, le queda bien, sus horribles y vivaces ojos, su estúpida y permanente sonrisa, y su desagradable voz, la cual no he podido quitarme de la cabeza en la última semana.

Odio a Antonio. Le deseo el mal. Y este mes pienso cobrarle el doble, va a pagar mi parte del piso también, por subnormal.

* * *

><p>–<em>¡Lo siento muchísimo, de verdad! –se disculpaba el español nada más tomar asiento en la mesa que se nos había indicado.<em>

_Era fácil suponer la expresión de arrepentimiento que estaría surcando el rostro de Antonio debido a su tono de voz; pero yo, por mi parte, no despegaba la vista del plato, completamente incómodo. Nunca le perdonaría meterme en esa situación, mis mejillas ardían y seguramente serían visibles desde cualquier punto del restaurante. _

–_Te odio, pedazo de cabrón _–_murmuré lo primero que se me pasó por la mente, alzando ligeramente la cara para dirigirle una profunda mirada cargada de resentimiento. _–_Sácame de aquí. ¿Te has dado cuenta de cómo nos miraba? _

_Antonio sonrió forzadamente, intentando coger una de mis manos QUIÉN SABE PARA QUÉ, pero rápidamente se la retiré, ni de coña iba a dejarle que diera todavía más el espectáculo._

–_Tranquilo, Lovi, tampoco es que sea nada raro _–_echó un vistazo alrededor. _–_Deja de imaginar cosas, nadie nos está mirando._

–_TODOS nos están mirando _–_quizá, solo quizá, exagerara un poco aquel "todos". _–_Ahora van a pensar que somos… Tú y yo… ¡Da igual, olvídalo! _–_Ni siquiera terminé la frase, y volví a agachar la cabeza mientras fruncía el ceño. Seguidamente, solo escuché como respuesta de Antonio un largo y profundo suspiro de resignación. _

–_Bueno, tú nos has traído aquí, lumbrera, _–_me dirigí hacia él tras haber conseguido calmarme un poco _–_pide de una vez._

_Rápidamente, en el rostro de Antonio se formó de nuevo una amplia sonrisa, y con agilidad abrió el menú que descansaba sobre su plato, mirándolo con emoción y comentando lo que opinaba de cada plato entre risas hacia sus propios chistes. Disfrutaba como un niño pequeño mientras yo me limitaba a mirarlo casi indiferente; pero, poco a poco, parte de aquella reacción se me contagió, haciendo que a medida que pasaban los minutos comenzara a olvidarme de todo lo que me preocupaba o la vergüenza que sentía de estar allí con él y respondiera animadamente a sus comentarios. _

–_¡Y pide una botella de vino!_

* * *

><p>Y ahí estaba yo, volviendo a recordar aquella estúpida cena mientras trataba de ocultarme detrás de un estante lleno de galletitas saladas de todas las formas y tipos posibles. No podía haber ido a hacer la compra solito como siempre, no, ese día tenía que pedirme que le acompañara. Pedazo de inútil.<p>

–¡Aquí estás! –De repente, alguien exclamó detrás de mí mientras me agarraba de los hombros con la suficiente fuerza para eliminar la posibilidad de que pudiera escapar de nuevo pero evitando hacerme daño. Muy bien hecho, punto para ti, asqueroso bastardo. –He visto tu rizo de pelo sobresalir ~ –canturreó el español de manera infantil, arrastrándome hacia donde había dejado las cosas que pensaba comprar sin prestar atención a mi expresión de desaprobación. –Podrías ayudarme, ¿sabes? Lo estoy haciendo todo solo.

–Bien por ti –contesté tajantemente, cruzándome de brazos y retirándole la mirada.

* * *

><p><em>Quizá fuera efecto del buen vino que nos habían servido, o que mi humor había mejorado considerablemente en comparación con la media hora anterior, pero ni la presencia de Antonio, ni el hecho de estar a solas con él rodeados de mesas ocupadas por enamoradas parejas, ni siquiera sus chistes malos, y mucho menos los sonidos que hacía fruto de su satisfacción al probar la rica cena me molestaban… Para mi sorpresa.<em>

–_Lovi ~ Esta carne está demasiado buena _–_casi podía ver sus ojos centellear con cada bocado que se llevaba a la boca. _–_¡Ha sido buena idea venir aquí!_

–_No está mal, para haberlo elegido tú… _–_Admití, mientras tomaba un trago de vino, sin duda mi perdición de la noche._

–¡_Podría morirme comiéndola! _–_Exclamó, mirándome con emoción. Parecía un niño de ocho años, incluso menor. Para que luego me digan infantil a mí…_

–_Ojalá… _–_Murmuré mirándolo con una sonrisa socarrona. Rápidamente su expresión cambió a una de total incomprensión. Apuesto a que se preguntaba a qué venía aquel repentino retorno a mi humor habitual. _

_Comencé a carcajearme sonoramente, negando con la cabeza para hacerle saber que simplemente estaba bromeando y que, prácticamente, me estaba divirtiendo a su costa. Rápidamente, pareció pensárselo dos veces o empezó a reír conmigo, volviendo a la conversación entretenida y amena que estábamos teniendo antes. _

_Podía notar cómo mis mejillas ardían más de los habitual, seguramente habrían adquirido un destacable color rojo; y que ni siquiera era capaz de detener el rumbo que tomaba la conversación, por mucho que algo dentro de mí me mandaba que me callara._

* * *

><p>Me sentía arrastrado totalmente en contra de mi voluntad por aquellos brazos españoles. Había obligado a Antonio, antes de salir, a darme todo el dinero y encargarme la tarea de pagar por la compra; y negarme a ello sería algo que dañaría seriamente mi orgullo. No soy un inútil. Por tanto, alcé la cabeza con altanería y pasé por delante de Antonio, colocándome en la primera caja registradora que vi libre de colas y, una vez allí, comencé a darle órdenes de cómo debía ir colocando los productos sobre la cinta. Me sentía poderoso, con control sobre él por un momento. Ayudó el hecho de que el muy imbécil se limitaba a sonreír y asentir, debería ser así todo el tiempo: calladito y obediente.<p>

Pagar por todo aquello fue una especie de liberación; prácticamente me lancé a por las bolsas que menos pesaban y el pack de papel higiénico, dejando a Antonio con las botellas y demás cosas pesadas. Me giré para mirarlo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios, dispuesto a hacer algún comentario buscando molestar al español, cuando me encontré con su mirada clavada en mí, por lo que rápidamente aborté misión y comencé a andar apresuradamente, lleno de una inmensa vergüenza a la que no lograba encontrar sentido.

Debería echarle para acabar con mis problemas; rápidamente y sin andarme con rodeos.

–Looovii –oía su voz cansada llamarme, pero no fue hasta la segunda o tercera vez que lo hacía que decidí pararme en seco y girarme a mirarle amenazante. –No puedo ir más rápido, esto pesa demasiado.

–Já –alcé una ceja. –Así que careces de la fuerza de la que tanto presumes… Pobre, pobre Antonio.

–No es eeeeso –se intentaba excusar entre lloriqueos y quejidos. –¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de que me has dejado con lo más pesado? Al igual que sé que me estás evitando. No soy tonto –hablaba casi con dolor en la voz y, una vez agarró de nuevo las bolsas que había descansado en el suelo, volvió a echar a andar; dejándome atrás con la mirada baja.

No tendría que haber aceptado venir desde un principio.

* * *

><p>–<em>Me llaman mucho la atención estas parejas <em>–_comenté mirando asqueado alrededor, hacía tiempo que me sentía inquieto y con deseos de quejarme. _–_¿Qué ganan con reunirse en cierta fecha para celebrar lo felices que son si el resto del año tienen, la mayoría, relaciones vacías? _

_El vino, que me convierte en todo un gurú del amor._

_Antonio alzó la mirada al techo y se rascó la nuca, valorando mi pregunta y buscando una respuesta lógica que, seguramente, trataría de contrarrestar mi opinión y argumentos lo bonito y satisfactorio que es el amor._

–_No sé, Lovi, yo no lo veo así _–_como suponía, toda una sorpresa. _–_¡A mí me parece un detalle bonito dedicar un día a esa persona especial y celebrarlo a su lado! No tienen porqué vivir relaciones vacías o tristes el resto del año; si ese es el caso, la pareja no funciona, y ni el día de San Valentín podrá eliminar la distancia entre ellos. El amor hay que cuidarlo ~ _

_Sonreía como un auténtico estúpido, realmente parecía estar disfrutando de aquella conversación, de dar su opinión acerca del amor._

–_¿Amor? Eso es para imbéciles _–_fui tajante en expresar mi opinión, y desvié la vista hacia otro lado. Había sido un error comenzar aquella conversación; aparte de que no era un tema del cual disfrutara discutir… ¿Qué iba a saber él de relaciones si siempre las había rehuido? No tenía nada que aportar más que su desconfianza evidente._

_Antonio sonrió, comprensivo. _–_¿Nunca te has sentido atraído por alguien hasta el punto de desear estar cada día a su lado? ¿No has encontrado a una persona que sea capaz de sacar lo mejor de ti, con quien te sientes cómodo y a quien no quieres perder por nada del mundo? ¿Nunca has sentido… mariposas en el estómago solo con verle u oír la voz de esa persona? _

_Sus vivaces ojos verdes brillaban más de lo normal mientras pronunciaba cada una de aquellas preguntas, clavados en mí esperando una respuesta. _

–_Yo las "mariposas" las vomito._

_Antonio echó a reír animadamente, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo de la silla. Me puse rojo de rabia. ¿Qué mierda le hacía tanta gracia? Estaba hablando completamente en serio. Apreté los puños, dispuesto a gritarle de un momento a otro que parara, incluso a levantarme y largarme de allí, mi paciencia estaba a punto de agotarse. _

–_Enamórate, Lovino _–_fue capaz de decir una vez dejó de reírse, dedicándome una mirada completamente sincera y segura mientras sonreía de manera tierna. Maldito gilipollas, ¿cómo es capaz de llevarme al borde de mi paciencia y mis nervios con tanta facilidad? Me levanté, completamente serio, tratando de ignorar su último comentario. _

–_Voy al baño _–_anuncié, dejando mi servilleta sobre la mesa y comenzando a caminar en dirección a los aseos sin siquiera mirarle una última vez. _

_Quizá estaba huyendo, escondiéndome, o quién sabe qué. _

_Jodido Antonio._

* * *

><p>Tensé la mandíbula, apretando los dientes. No soy tonto dice… – ¿En serio? ¡Pues lo disimulas bastante bien! –Me giré de golpe para gritarle a pleno pulmón, esperando que me oyera bien claro y buscando una reacción por su parte, aunque no sabía exactamente cuál.<p>

Cumpliendo mis deseos, el español se paró en seco y se volvió para mirarme, expresando evidente molestia y enfado en su rostro. Seguramente él también se sentiría más que harto de mi actitud. Pero no movió ni un músculo, simplemente se quedó en su posición, estático, mirándome como quien mira a alguien que le ha decepcionado completamente, y esperando a que fuera yo quien se acercara a él.

Pues muy bien. Vale.

Comencé a andar a paso ligero, logrando en pocos pasos alcanzar al mayor y encararle, mientras perdía por segundos la poca seguridad en mí mismo que había conseguido reunir y comenzaba a arrepentirme de mi último comentario, de haber retomado la discusión que el español ya había dado por zanjada. Me mordí el labio inferior, inquieto, maldiciéndome por comportarme a veces de esa manera que solo me traía problemas.

–¿Cuál es tu problema, Lovino? –Preguntó Antonio, completamente dolido. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión que pocas, sino ninguna vez había visto en él. Pedía explicaciones, y no las excusas o insultos que yo le daba una y otra vez. –¿Qué quieres? ¿Me voy de tu casa y así te dejo en paz, o simplemente te retiro la palabra para que se te pase la tontería?

–No es eso, jod-

–Pues si no es eso, dime qué es –me interrumpió, no dejándome terminar la frase y alzando un poco el tono de voz. –Porque me he esforzado en llevarme bien contigo, en que podamos convivir y tenerte feliz, ¿qué te pasa ahora?

Aquello me enervó, logrando sacarme de mis casillas en pocos segundos. Si él alzaba la voz, yo podía hacerlo todavía más alto. –¡Que no lo sé! ¡Deja d-

–En serio, Lovino, ¿a qué estás jugando?

* * *

><p>–<em>En serio, Lovino, ¿a qué estás jugando? <em>–_Parecía un maldito psicópata hablándome a mí mismo reflejado en el espejo del baño masculino de aquel restaurante. _

_Solo podía sentir repulsión hacia mis reacciones delante de Antonio. Aquella no era la primera vez que pasaba; y se trataba de algo incontrolable, totalmente fuera de mis capacidades. Abrí el grifo del agua, mojándome abundantemente las manos y llevándomelas a los pómulos, que traté de refrescar buscando en vano que el sonrojo desapareciera. Me sentía completamente idiota, débil, y miles de adjetivos negativos más que surcaban mi mente en aquel momento. Estaba decepcionado, siempre había creído tener más control sobre mis emociones. Pero con Antonio todo era diferente, era capaz de romper mis esquemas y acabar con todo._

_Y seguro que mientras yo luchaba contra mí mismo en aquel baño con cuestionable control de higiene, él estaría sonriendo despreocupadamente y dando vueltas a cualquier tontería haciendo tiempo hasta que yo volviera a la mesa que compartíamos para comenzar a hablar de cualquier otro tema completamente banal. ¿Por qué no podía estar como yo? Nervioso y susceptible. _

_Terminé de tratar de tranquilizarme. Definitivamente, a este paso necesitaría un libro de auto-ayuda._

* * *

><p>Le señalé acusatoriamente con el dedo índice, dando golpes con él sobre su brazo, cada vez más fuertes, mientras fruncía el ceño lleno de rabia.<p>

–¡Tú! ¡Tú eres mi jodido problema! ¡Que no sé qué mierda estás haciendo conmigo!–Exclamé tal cual se me pasó por la cabeza, sin pensarlo dos veces. Decidí que ya era suficiente y le aparté a un lado de manera agresiva, buscando liberar el camino y ser esta vez yo quien se adelantaba en el camino hacia casa. No pensaba ni siquiera darme la vuelta para comprobar que me seguía. Que hiciera lo que le diera la gana, ni me importaba.

Antonio se limitó a bufar, llevándose una mano al flequillo, que despeinó con un movimiento rápido para después agachar la cabeza. A partir de entonces, se tomaría su tiempo en seguir el camino que había tomado.

Yo, por mi parte, me di prisa en llegar y dejar las cosas de mala manera sobre la encimera de la cocina. Ni de broma iba a hacer nada que me entretuviera hasta darle tiempo a llegar y encontrármelo de nuevo. No quería dirigirle ni la más mínima palabra. En aquel estado de humor, la cama resultaba tremendamente confortable, y las sábanas un inmejorable refugio del cual, si fuera por mí, no saldría en días.

* * *

><p><em>Volví a la mesa, asegurándome de estar considerablemente más sereno que cuando había decidido irme de allí. Efectivamente, Antonio me esperaba sonriente, con la cabeza apoyada sobre la palma de una mano, y su sonrisa se amplió al verme llegar y tomar de nuevo mi asiento.<em>

–_No he pedido postre, así que ya he pagado _–_me informó. _–_Pensé que ya querrías irte a casa, te notaba nervioso… _–_Me lanzó una mirada cómplice, como si hubiera sido capaz de leer todo mi dilema interno. _

–_No tengo porqué estar nervioso, y menos por ti, idiota _–_respondí casi de manera instantánea mientras me lo tomaba como una invitación a irnos inmediatamente y cogía mis cosas. _–_Es más tarde de lo que pensaba._

_Recorrimos el restaurante de nuevo hasta la salida del mismo, despidiéndonos de la empleada que nos había recibido, que trató de entablar una pequeña conversación con Antonio; intento frustrado por el hecho de que allí estaba yo tirando impaciente de su brazo. _

–_¿Qué te ha parecido? _–_Preguntó el español con interés._

–_No ha estado mal _–_sonreí para mis adentros, mientras escuchaba una sonora risa por parte de Antonio, que deslizó su brazo por encima de mis hombros, acercándome a él._

–_Me aleeeegro _–_murmuró feliz y aliviado. _–_Podríamos repetirlo más veces._

_Y, por simple compromiso, decidí portarme bien y mantenerme en aquella posición. _

_Eso es, solo por educación._

…_Estúpido Antonio._

* * *

><p>Y aquella noche, Antonio no perdería ojo de la puerta que llevaba a la habitación del italiano.<p>

* * *

><p>No comprendo por qué siempre termino de escribir de madrugada. EN SERIO.<p>

Puesss para no entretenerme mucho, y actualizar ya de una vezzzzz, pasaré a responder a los rvs por privado ;/; Menos a mi querida nueva anon **BeautifulSora** a la que debo agradecer su comentario y que haya empezado a leerme. Me pidió que no tardara tanto en actualizar, se hará lo que se pueeeeeda nejsfnd

Lo dicho, que muuuuchas gracias por los nuevos favs y follows que me dais con cada actualización *^* desde aquí os mando amor infinito e incondicional.

Y ahora, me voy a dormirrrrrr

Nota: Solo espero que FF no se coma palabras :'D

Love ~

Kai.


	8. Regla 8: Guardar bien los secretos

**Regla #8: Guardar bien los secretos**

**Antonio**

_¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormido? Tengo la impresión de que hoy tenía algo que hacer. Aaaah… Pero la cama es tan cómoda… ¡Y hoy no tengo clase en la universidad! Puedo quedarme un poco más. Sí, eso haré. ¿Cuánto hace desde la última vez que me quedé dormido hasta la hora de com-_

¡La comida!

Y lo que es peor… ¡La comida de Lovino!

Gritaba en mi mente mientras sacaba toda mi fuerza interior para incorporarme de golpe, mirando hacia el reloj totalmente horrorizado. Había olvidado por completo que aquel día me tocaba cocinar a mí. Ya podía imaginar la cara del italiano al llegar a casa, con el mal humor que traía cada vez que a él le tocaba ir y a mí no: irradiando furia, con sus gritos haciendo retumbar toda la casa, viniendo amenazante hacia mí, con los vecinos dando golpes a la puerta por el escándalo… Nos van a echar del edificio.

Sin dar tiempo a mi cabeza a formular una eficaz estrategia mis pies ya me llevaban hacia fuera de mi habitación; y para mi sorpresa, no se oía ningún chillido ni insulto en italiano, tampoco habían rastros de que hubiera pasado por allí el huracán Lovino; simplemente se podían escuchar de fondo algunas canciones de Tiziano Ferro cantando en su idioma natal. Pero de Lovino nada, como si se hubiera esfumado de repente.

Sonreí, decidiendo comenzar la "caza del italiano". Nada en el comedor… Tampoco en su habitación.

—¡Lovi ~! —Canturreé alegremente, abriendo de repente la puerta del cuarto de aseo, aún siendo consciente de que, de estar ahí dentro, aquello podría haber supuesto mi muerte instantánea. Pero ningún italiano rojo cual tomate me miraba desde el interior hirviendo de rabia por haberle interrumpido en mitad de ciertas faenas.

Motivo más que de sobra para sonreír aliviado.

Por último, como posibilidad final, acerqué a la cocina, donde, efectivamente, se encontraba Lovino, concentrado a más no poder en lo que estaba haciendo. Al parecer, el chico se inspiraba en la cocina escuchando y cantando por Tiziano Ferro, y no tenía mala voz en absoluto, no se podía negar que cantando en italiano su voz sonaba tan erótica como la del cantante.

Muy bien, Antonio, reza para que no se entere de que has pensado eso.

Sin meditarlo demasiado me acerqué a la cocina, y poco a poco, me iba aproximando a la espalda del italiano con toda la curiosidad del mundo. Cuando al fin estuve lo bastante cerca de él como para comprobar en qué estaba trabajando apoyé la barbilla en su hombro, sorprendiéndole más de lo que había imaginado.

—Vaya ~ ¡estás cocinando!

—¿Q-q- —giró la cabeza hacia mí con los ojos abiertos como platos. Como supuse, ni había notado mi llegada. Poco a poco, su cara comenzó a adquirir ese adorable sonrojo tan característico de él que me da esas ganas de achucharlo y…

No pude terminar de recrearme en lo mono que era ya que segundos después me retiraba a empujones.

Como siempre.

—Que poco me quieres, Lovi… —Me quejaba mientras atrapaba su puño para que no lo utilizara como arma letal y le obligaba a acercarse a mí. —Venga, dame un besito para que se me pase la tristeza —dramatizaba, mientras le ofrecía mi mejilla.

—¡No te quiero nada, gilipollas! —Exclamó mientras me apartaba la cara con su mano libre, totalmente fuera de sí.

Y se enfureció todavía más cuando comencé a reírme en su cara. ¡Pero es que me pueden esas caras que pone cuando se enfada! Acabé siendo echado a patadas de la cocina, pero no podía negar en absoluto que había pasado un buen rato, aunque por ello me quedarían un par de moratones. Lovino pareció volver a su tarea, refunfuñando cosas por lo bajo, una vez consiguió sacarme de allí. Me giré para mirarlo melancólicamente por un momento. Es un italiano con mal genio, todo hay que decirlo, pero en aquel tiempo de convivencia había descubierto otras muchas facetas de él, y todas me parecían maravillosas. Es un chico al que hay que aprender a querer. Por su parte, también había notado un increíble cambio, como si ya me reconociera como algo más que un simple compañero de piso al que cree idiota; sentía como si… Lovino me hubiera cogido cariño. ¡Y es una de las cosas que más feliz me hacen!

De nuevo su voz me terminaba sacando de mis pensamientos, estaba asomado desde la puerta, buscando, evidentemente, mi atención; pero aún así, no parecía querer mirarme directamente a los ojos, en parte me estaba evitando. Aquello logró desconcertarme durante un momento.

—Tú, hazme caso, pedazo de mierda. ¡Que te estoy llamando! —Seguía reclamándome.

—¿Quieres algo, Lovi? —Pregunté sonriente.

—¡No quiero que te pienses cosas raras! Es solo pura curiosidad, que lo sepas, así que ni te creas que me importa lo que respondas ni nada de eso, porque te equivocas —hablaba, tan cargado de razón como siempre. Solté una pequeña carcajada que pareció ponerle más nervioso de lo que seguramente ya estaba.

—Pero si aún no me has dicho nada, empieza por preguntarme lo que sea que quieres saber —me acerqué a él y empecé a zarandearlo agarrándole de los hombros, parecía que de un momento a otro le iba a salir humo por las orejas.

—¡Qué te calles y me dejes hablar! —Tosió tras apartarse, como aclarándose la garganta, algo que me hizo gracia por lo innecesario que era. Seguro que solo buscaba darse a sí mismo un toque interesante. —¿Tienes novia?

De todo lo que pudiera pasársele por la cabeza al italiano acerca de mí aquello era lo último que me esperaba. Y me quedé en blanco.

—Es que joder, ¡ya te he dicho que me da igual! Pero casi nunca sales si no es para ir con los raritos de tus amigos y tengo curiosidad. Es normal que me interese por la vida del mamarracho que vive en mi casa —ni siquiera esperó a mi respuesta para seguir excusándose, como si le hubiera costado mucho armarse de valor para preguntar algo tan… simple en realidad.

Pero yo seguía sin saber qué contestar.

—No, no tengo —negué con la cabeza. —Hace mucho que no salgo con nadie.

Y como siempre, seguía sin poder hablar al italiano acerca de mi orientación sexual. Aquella había sido la oportunidad perfecta para decirle: "¿Novia? Jaja, no Lovi, me gustan los hombres", entre risas para quitarle hierro al asunto. Pero temía que aquello terminara con un "no me eches de casa" por mi parte.

Lovino siempre se había negado a mis abrazos y mis mimos, y muchas veces huía de mí o me gritaba que me alejara. Y ahora con este interés acerca de mi vida privada… Ya está, Lovino sospecha. Sospecha, no le hace ninguna gracia y quiere librarse de mí. ¿Ahora qué? ¡Que el trabajo en la cafetería cuando no es época de exámenes decae considerablemente! No puedo decirle nada, no; Antonio, finge heterosexualidad, vamos.

—Ah, b- —le corté, y la pequeña sonrisa con la que había empezado a hablar cambio por una mueca desconcertada.

—¡Pero un día de éstos tengo que decirle a Emma que me presente a alguna de sus amigas! Seguro que son tan guapas como ella. Y si al final consigues que haya algo entre vosotros dos hasta podemos salir en cita doble. ¡Es genial! —Es la cosa más estúpida que he dicho en toda mi vida.

—Para empezar, no voy a salir con Emma. Pero vale, dile lo que quieras —volvió a su estado malhumorado de siempre y se dio la vuelta para seguir con lo suyo. —Gilipollas.

¡¿Y ahora qué?! ¡Eso es que lo sabe! ¡Y sabe que le he mentido como un bellaco también! Mejor que me vaya por el momento, me vestiré cuanto antes y no volveré hasta la noche, para entonces seguro que a Lovino ya se le habrá olvidado todo el asunto y no pasará nada. Rápidamente, como había pensado, corrí a ponerme lo primero que encontraría por la habitación y despidiéndome con un sencillo "¡Hasta luego!" salí escopetado dirección a la puerta principal del edificio; donde, cosas del destino, encontré a la belga a punto de tocar a nuestro timbre. Tan rápido como pude le hice señas de que no lo hiciera, y, finalmente, salí a la calle.

—¡Emma, te necesito!

—Es que yo venía a darle a Lovino algo de ropa de mi hermano mayor, que ha hecho limpieza de armario —levantó la bolsa que sostenía en su mano izquierda para enseñarme que estaba hasta arriba de ropa. —¡Seguro que algo puede aprovechar! O si no, tú, ¡que Gov es muy grande!

—No creo que Lovino se ponga eso si le dices de quien es… —Recordaba las muchas veces que Lovino había hablado acerca de lo poco que soportaba al hermano mayor de la belga. Y según su descripción, era todo un ogro. ¡No podía tampoco ser tan malo el hombre! —Pero que ahora no hay tiempo de eso, ¡estoy en problemas!

Emma alzó una ceja, sin entender nada; pero, tan comprensiva como siempre, suspiró y comenzó a andar en dirección opuesta al portal del edificio. —Está bien, hablemos pues de esos problemas que tanto te preocupan.

—¡Tú conoces mucho a Lovino!

—Sí, bastante —sonrió —llevamos siendo amigos desde muy pequeños.

—¡¿Y me odia?!

A la belga se le escapó una carcajada, que ni se molestó en ocultar. —No, claro que no. ¿Por qué dices eso? Que te pegue escobazos o te insulte no quiere decir que te odie —bromeó, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo que Lovi trate mal a la gente porque no sabe comportarse de otra forma.

Fruncí el ceño, aquel no era el lugar adecuado para hablar de algo así. Estábamos prácticamente en medio de la calle. Por lo tanto, le ofrecí que aquella tarde, en vez de dejar que siguiera sus planes, la invitaría a tomar algo. Por aquella zona habían heladerías con terrazas donde se estaba bastante bien, y ya que iba a atosigarla con mis problemas y preguntas acerca del italiano, qué menos que tener un detalle. Sin aceptar un no por respuesta, la guié hacia uno de mis locales favoritos y la invité a sentarse en la mesa que más le gustara.

Nos miraban como si estuviéramos en mitad de una cita, ¡pero no! ¡Aquello era un asunto mucho más importante!

—¿Y bien? —Sonrió sin despegar la vista del cartel donde anunciaban unas copas de helado que tentarían a cualquiera.

Aquello fue superior a ella y antes de que pudiera contestar, ya había llamado al camarero para pedir una de las copas, la cual iba realmente cargada de todo tipo de chocolates. ¡Si casi parecía que aquello iba a ser más grande que ella! El chico que nos atendía cambió su atención dirigiéndola hacia mí, que aún seguía pensando en mi compañero de piso y ni sabía lo que quería tomar. Y así fue como acabé con una copa de helado de tiramisú delante. Tanto pensar en Lovino tiene sus consecuencias. Aquel sitio podía presumir tanto de la gran calidad de sus helados -¡para mi opinión los mejores!- como de la rapidez del servicio, y en poco tiempo ya teníamos nuestro pedido delante. Solo falta que el dueño sonría un poco más, que siempre está mirando desde el otro lado de la barra como si fuera a sacar un rifle y a disparar a cualquiera que haga algo. Con razón nadie se atreve a irse sin pagar.

Ya con aquello delante, y aún sabiendo que nos estábamos saltando completamente la hora de la comida, la belga parecía encontrarse más centrada para hablar. ¡Si es que es verdad eso de que a las mujeres les pierde lo dulce!

—¿Qué te pasa con Lovino? ¿Habéis vuelto a discutir? —Preguntó llevándose de nueva una cucharada a la boca.

—No, no es eso, discutimos como siempre —sonreí, ya me había acostumbrado a sus pataletas, tanto que hasta me parecían divertidas en muchos casos. —Simplemente que, últimamente, he notado como si se comportara diferente conmigo. ¿Entiendes? Está mucho más susceptible, e incluso hay momentos en los que me evita —me entristecí por un momento. —No sé si es que he hecho algo malo yo, o se ha enterado de algo acerca de mí…

Emma suspiró, como si supiera que tarde o temprano, íbamos a terminar hablando del tema. Después de todo, ella sabe mucho más acerca del italiano.

—Primero tienes que entender lo mucho que le cuesta a Lovino confiar en los demás. Por eso mismo prácticamente ni tiene amigos. Y tengo suerte de que de mí sí se fíe, aunque sea seguramente por mi culpa que muchas veces se encierra en sí mismo —ahora era ella la que parecía algo triste al hablar del tema. Su sonrisa alegre y vivaz se había transformado en una que mostraba arrepentimiento. —Sabrás que a Lovino le gusto, ¿verdad?

Algo dentro de mí se congelo. Es cierto que era evidente, pero, ¿ella lo sabía? ¿Y cuánto hacía que Lovino se había fijado en ella?

Asentí, dándole a entender que así era, y que siguiera ella misma la conversación. Tenía demasiadas preguntas rondando por la cabeza.

—Te preguntarás desde cuándo lo sé, imagino —rió al ver mi cara de completo desconcierto. —Él se me declaró hace mucho tiempo, pero yo lo ignoré, hice como si no le hubiera entendido, y seguí tratándole de la forma que normalmente acostumbraba, como a mi mejor amigo. —De repente, se puso nerviosa y comenzó a gesticular con las manos. —¡Pero no te confundas! Yo a Lovi lo quiero mucho, pero no como algo más que eso. Sé que estuvo mal no decirle las cosas claras y que, por ello, muchas veces se encierra en sí mismo. Así que, no te preocupes si a veces sientes que de repente se aleja de ti, tómalo como un… Sistema de defensa.

—¿Sistema de defensa? —Arqueé una ceja. —¿Por qué conmigo?

—¡Claro! —Exclamó orgullosa de defensa. —Porque confía en ti más de lo que ha confiado en nadie en mucho tiempo; y estoy segura de que eso le aterra.

Me quedé en silencio de nuevo, ¿Lovino había estado más raro de lo normal por eso? ¿Por qué le da miedo confiar en mí?

—Pero… ¡Lovi es muy importante para mí! No debería pensar que… voy a fallarle o algo. Yo siempre voy a estar ahí para él, en el momento que me necesite; y creo que siempre que he podido se lo he demostrado. Puede venir a mí cuando sea, cuando esté contento, enfadado o triste y cuando quiera cualquier cosa. Soy el que le levanta por las mañanas, el que le hace el café cuando necesita quedarse estudiando toda la noche por no haber querido empezar antes, el que cocina solo lo que le gusta para verlo sonreír, el que le cuida cuando está enfermo y el que se queda viendo hasta las tantas las películas tan malas que le gustan porque no quiere verlas solo. ¡Estaré hasta que sea él mismo el que me eche de su casa a patadas! No lo pienso abandonar.

Y mientras Emma sonreía con orgullo por mis palabras, yo recordé el verdadero motivo de mi preocupación aquel día, aparte del comportamiento extraño de Lovino: que tuviera algún motivo para echarme. Hola de nuevo, preocupación.

—Bueno, si tu preocupación es que te eche de casa, tranquilo, no entra en sus planes por el momento. Pero es curioso que vengas tú a decirme esto después de lo que hablé con él el otro día —rió mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano, presumiendo de saber algo que, evidentemente, yo no sé.

—¿De qué hablas?

—No te lo voy a decir, bobo —respondió rápidamente sin ni siquiera pensárselo dos veces. —Bueno, entonces, ¿desde cuándo?

Alcé la vista para mirarla mientras engullía la bola de helado, que con toda la charla había comenzado a deshacerse ya. —¿Desde cuándo qué? —Vocalicé como pude para que pudiera entender mi preguntar, ya que yo no había entendido la suya.

—Desde cuándo te gusta, claro

* * *

><p>—¡Que no nos joda el Lovino éste! Tú hoy te quedas hasta que el menda levante el vuelo —exclamaba con su "dulce" voz Gilbo, deleitando nuestros oídos.<p>

La noche se había extendido más de lo debido, hacía mucho que no salíamos Francis, Gilbo y yo como en los viejos tiempos, cuando éramos unos auténticos cierra-bares. ¡Bonita juventud! Gilbo, como de costumbre, era el más afectado por el alcohol, ya que seguía bebiéndose las cervezas como si fueran agua. Y según se le iba subiendo a la cabeza, gritaba más y más. Pero Francis y yo también habíamos bebido lo suficiente como para reírle las gracias a carcajada limpia. Además, las últimas semanas habían sido enteramente de reflexión para mí, desde la charla con cierta muchacha belga, y también necesitaba salir a divertirme con mis amigos. Costumbre que decidimos retomar de vez en cuando otra vez.

—Pero si aún no me voy, ¡solo he dicho que espero que Lovi se haya ido a dormir pronto y no se sienta muy solito sin mí! —respondí mientras notaba como Francis me pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros.

—Podrías haberle dicho que se viniera, seguro que se lo pasaría en grande con el tito Fran —susurraba éste mientras tomaba largos tragos de su bebida, normalmente algo de vino, pasaba de la cerveza.

Gilbo comenzó a reírse, haciéndose oír en todo el bar, mientras agitaba las manos con total emoción, como si Francis hubiera soltado el comentario más ingenioso jamás escuchado. Y no era la primera vez que el francés mostraba interés hacia Lovino, después de todo, ¿hacia quién no mostraba interés? Si le gusta todo lo que se mueve. Pero aquella vez mi reacción había sido diferente, quizá por el efecto del alcohol, porque tenía un mal día, o por mil cosas más, rápidamente mi expresión se tornó seria, sin ganas ningunas de bromear.

—Siempre estás igual —contesté de manera tajante.

—¡Si yo solo quiero darle alguna alegría al chico para que se le quite la cara de frígido! —Exclamó mientras chocaba los cinco con Gilbo, que había alzado la mano sin dejar de gritar en ningún momento, con toda la emoción.

—No hay nada que hacer Fran, al parecer de eso ya se encarga él —me miró con expresión de burla, —¿o es que aún no has conseguido que caiga rendidito a tus pies? ¡Pierdes facultades, Toño!

Aumenté mi agarre sobre la jarra de cerveza, y rápidamente me la acerqué a la boca para tomar un trago. —De eso nada, no tenemos ese tipo de relación, no os confundáis.

Ambos se miraron con complicidad mientras un par de sonrisas surcaban sus rostros y emitían un sarcástico "ya" al unísono. Muy bien coordinados los dos. En ese momento, Francis se levantó y se colocó la mano a modo de visera, oteando de esta forma todo el local. Mientras tanto, yo le miraba alzando una ceja sin moverme de mi sitio y recibiendo múltiples empujones por parte de Gilbert, ya muy perjudicado a esas alturas de la noche.

—En ese caso, ¿cuánto hace que no te pegas una alegría al cuerpo? —Preguntó todavía sin mirarme directamente. —Por aquí no hay gran cosa, pero allá al fondo parece que hay un par de chicos que no están nada mal. Yo te hago un favor personal y me quedo con el más feo, que los amigos son lo primero.

Estallé en una sonora carcajada, aquello era lo más absurdo que el francés decía en mucho tiempo.

—¡No me lo creo! ¡Cuánto sacrificio por su parte, muchas gracias! —Exclamé mientras le hacía una pequeña reverencia sin levantarme del sitio, a modo de burla. —Pero no, gracias. Por hoy no.

Francis hizo un mohín, totalmente desilusionado por el aparente fracaso de su "brillante" idea. Se encogió de hombros, queriendo hacerme sentir como si estuviera perdiendo la oportunidad de mi vida. —Podrías llevártelo a dormir, la cara de tu chaval mañana al descubrir el pastel que has metido en su casa sería digna de ver y muy graciosa.

—¿Y qué gano yo con eso? —Pregunté entre risas. —He dicho que no tenemos ningún tipo de relación, no que no quiera tenerla.

Afortunadamente, segundos antes de que el francés comenzara a hacer millones de preguntas que podía anticipar al ver la expresión de su rostro, Gilbert no fue capaz de seguir controlando su cuerpo y el alcohol fue superior a él, haciendo que estallara en vómitos.

Como siempre, el protagonista de la noche.

Y como siempre, me toca llamar a Eli para que se lo lleve a casa, donde seguramente le esperará un palizón. Suerte, amigo.

Suerte la que yo también necesito.

* * *

><p>Actualización nocturna, as always ~<p>

Muuuchas gracias, como siempre, a los nuevos favs y follows que voy recibiendo según avanza la historia, y seguramente contestaré mañana a los rvs por mp, como la última vez, así no me retraso más en la actualización ~

PERO QUE OS LOVEO. LO SABÉIS.

En cuanto a los anons ~

**BeautifulSora: **Muchas gracias por el comentario! Y no te preocupes por meterme prisa, que a veces es lo que realmente me hace falta x'D Actúo mejor bajo presión ;A; Espero que te guste este capítulo tanto como los anteriores y volver a leer tu opinión ~ Grazie!

**Yo:** La última frase es algo así como... Para hacer saber que Antonio tiene también cierto interés en Lovino, pero ya queda más que demostrado aquí 8D Mucha gracias por el rv y me alegro mucho de que te guste como escribo! ;A; Espero que te siga gustando el fic y volver a leer tu opinión!

Mañana más, que tengo sueño!

Kai.


	9. Regla 9: Los tulipanes a Holanda

Soy tan malota que ya ni pongo disclaimer. Jé.

* * *

><p><strong>Regla #9: Los tulipanes a Holanda<strong>

**Lovino**

¿He dicho alguna vez que adoro soñar que estoy de vuelta en mi ciudad natal, Nápoles? Apenas era un niño cuando toda la familia nos fuimos de allí, pero todavía recuerdo cómo era, el olor que emanaban las calles, cada rincón y callejón escondido por donde solía perderme cuando ya no soportaba más a la familia… ¡Ah, bonitos días de juventud y rebeldía! Cuando cierro los ojos y sueño de esta manera parece que todavía sigamos allí, en mi querida Italia…

Toc, toc.

Y entonces caigo de golpe y me pego en los morros con la dura realidad, dándome cuenta de que vivo en una ciudad de mala muerte en el mismísimo culo del mundo, y, por si fuera poco, en casa con un imbécil incapaz de respetar las horas de sueño de los demás. ¡Yo no le molesto mientras duerme! Al menos… No siempre. Lo mejor será no hacer caso, desistirá y…

—¡¿HAS MOJADO LA CAMA OTRA VEZ?! —Un considerablemente borracho Antonio irrumpió en mi habitación de repente. El pobre debió caerse de la cuna de pequeño. Aunque hay que reconocer su mérito, ya que aunque le costara tenerse en pie era capaz de vocalizar. Toda una hazaña, no se le puede pedir más a este hombre.

—Antonio… ¿Estás borracho? —Yo, preguntando lo evidente.

—¡Tengo que comprobarlo! —En su línea, pasando de mi pregunta, se acercó tambaleante a mi cama y me destapo con un movimiento alarmantemente rápido para su estado. —Menos mal, falsa alarma —y se le escapo una risa de retrasado mental.

—…¿Puedes dejarme dormir? —Volví a taparme rápidamente, lanzándole una mirada de odio intenso y esperando que se largara de una vez.

Pero no, por supuesto, Antonio no es así, no tiene la inteligencia necesaria. Agachó la cabeza y volvió a soltar una pequeña risilla. ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia? Le había visto volver varias veces de irse de copas con sus amigos, bueno, más bien le había oído volver. Pero Antonio siempre trataba de ser lo más silencioso posible, y prácticamente solo se oía el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse después de que él entrara. No solía entrar gritando a las habitaciones, despertarme con cualquier chorrada ni meterse en mi cama con toda la ropa apestando a alcoho-

¡¿Qué cojones hace metiéndose en mi cama?!

—¡Sal de aquí, pedazo de mierda! —Me revolví entre las sábanas, intentando a base de patadas que no fuera capaz de entrar.

—¡Tengo que asegurarme de que no mojes la cama hoy, Lovino! —Increíble por un momento la seriedad con la que hablaba, ¡como si me fuera a mear de verdad! Mi fuerza parecía ser completamente inútil hasta contra un español borracho, que poco a poco iba invadiendo mi cama y apoderándose de mis sábanas.

Lloriqueé en mi interior. ¿Por qué me tenía que estar pasando eso a mí? Notaba como poco a poco mis mejillas me traicionaban. ¡No! ¡Así solo parecería más vulnerable! Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes… Quizá no fuera capaz de sacarlo de mi cama, pero lo que sí tenía claro es que yo no sería tan imbécil de quedarme allí. Y dicho esto me incorporé, dejando a mi lado a un Antonio ocupado acomodándose la almohada a su gusto. Encima que me roba la cama querrá estar cómodo el señorito. Aprovechando que estaba entretenido gateé a lo largo de la cama hasta llegar a suelo firme, con pose triunfante.

—Me las piro, imbécil —qué chungo que soy cuando quiero.

Pasando completamente de mirarle por última vez salí de la habitación tratando de no despejarme más por aquella noche y poder dormir bien de una maldita vez. No había más opción que ocupar su habitación de la misma manera que él había ocupado la mía: ¡por la fuerza y sin permiso! Entré, pues, en la habitación continua, esperando encontrar un completo caos de chorradas y cosas sin sentido desperdigas por ahí; pero, para mi sorpresa, casi todo estaba correctamente ordenado y mucho más limpio de lo que me esperaba –al menos más que mi habitación sí-, incluso la cama estaba hecha, ¡yo que pensaba que los españoles eran todos unos vagos! Casi nunca había entrado a su habitación, y cuando lo hice apenas me fijé en todas las fotos que tenía colgadas por ahí: con sus amigos Francis y Gilbert, con un tipo que parecía ser su hermano por el gran parecido físico y otras personas adultas que enseguida deduje que serían familiares, y chicas, un montón de chicas.

Fruncí el ceño, molesto, ¿qué necesidad tenía de arrimarse a tanta mujer? Y después va poniendo cara de buenecito… ¡Igual que con Emma! Últimamente se les notaba demasiado amiguitos, demasiado para mi gusto al menos, se veía que compartían algún tipo de secreto o algo… Quiero que pase más tiempo conmigo, joder… Puto Antonio.

No puede ser que Emma le haya hablado acerca de nuestra conversación…

Suficiente de darle a la cabeza, era tarde, y al día siguiente tocaba madrugar, así que dejé de cotillear todo lo que tenía por ahí encima y decidí meterme de una vez en la cama. Era más cómoda de lo que imaginaba, quizá no haya sido tan mala idea.

Y huele a él.

Joder, qué asco me doy.

* * *

><p>—¿Has dormido bien en mi cama, Lovi? —Preguntaba un somnoliento pero feliz Antonio, tratando de no caer al suelo con cada giro que daba el autobús durante su corto trayecto a la universidad. Me alegro por su resaca y espero que tenga el peor de los días.<p>

—He dormido como el culo, que cosa más incómoda —aparté la vista, como medio para que no descubriera mi gran mentira. Iré al infierno por mentiroso.

—Eso es porque no estaba yo para hacerte compañía —se agachó, buscando mi mirada; y, desgraciadamente, me encontró completamente rojo de vergüenza y cagándome por lo bajo en la madre que lo parió. Rió fuertemente. —Es broma, es broma. ¡Pero por mí no hubiera habido problema!

—Que te den por el culo —murmuré, mirando de reojo su reacción. Y, mientras, él sonreía de una forma que últimamente repetía muchas veces, y que me mata, aunque no lo sepa.

Afortunadamente para mí el trayecto había finalizado, y por fin podría alejarme de aquel ente al que llaman Antonio por unas cuantas horas. Seguro que eso es lo que me pasa, estoy demasiado tiempo con él y me está afectando su retraso mental. Quiere convertirme en uno de su especie. Solo necesito estar lejos de él y todo esto pasará, dejaré de sonrojarme repentinamente, de pensar en él y fijarme en su persona más de lo normal. No puede haber otra explicación.

—¡Lovino! —Oí la dulce voz de Emma detrás de mí, me giré rápidamente para ver cómo se acercaba cargada de un montón de libros de cocina según la región, tan entregada a su carrera como siempre. La saludé con una sonrisa leve, mientras me acordaba de algo que pensaba preguntarle en cuanto la viera. —¿Cómo vas? ¿Has llegado a más conclusiones acerca de si está bien o mal la homosexualidad?

Mierda.

Rápidamente recordé que hace días aproveché que estábamos los dos en casa toda la tarde haciendo zapping en la televisión para preguntarle acerca de mis dudas existenciales. Gran error.

—_E-emma… —hablaba con un hilo de voz, avergonzado ante lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle a mi amiga de toda la vida._

_Sin despegar la vista de un programa del corazón que acabábamos de pillar a punto de acabar, la belga asintió dando a entender que prosiguiera, que me estaba escuchando._

—_¿Qué… qué piensas acerca de la… homo…sexualidad? —mi voz descendía cada vez más, que me obliguen a comer salchichas un año entero si no me estaba muriendo de vergüenza y maldiciendo a la vida en ese mismo momento. _

—_Perdona, Lovi —apartó su mirada de la televisión, mirándome con cierta preocupación, —pero no te oigo, ¡habla más fuerte!_

_Escondí la cara entre mis manos, gritando con desesperación y a punto de echar la toalla con aquello. _

—_¡Joder! ¡Que qué piensas de los maricones!_

_Los ojos de Emma se abrieron como platos, una chica como ella no se esperaría eso proviniendo de mí en su vida. Seguro. Un macho como yo haciendo esa clase de preguntas…_

Aún se acordaba la tía, ¡si es que a las mujeres no se les puede contar nada! Encima va y me lo recuerda de nuevo, ¿acaso no fue evidente lo mal que lo pasé hablando de ello la última vez? Ten amigos para esto.

—He decidido olvidar el tema, no tiene nada que ver conmigo —respondí, con un orgullo casi inhumano, incluso alcé la barbilla, todo un señor.

—Ni con Antonio, por supuesto —murmuró por lo bajo entre risas.

—¿Has dicho algo? —Me giré rápidamente hacia ella, tratando de controlar mis mejillas para que no sacara conclusiones precipitadas y TOTALMENTE equivocadas. Pero eso solo hizo que la chica se riera aún más y en toda mi cara. Empiezo a tomármelo como algo personal.

—Nada, que va a venir mi hermano, ¿sabes? ¡Y para quedarse! —Cambió de tema radicalmente, por fin alguien con un poco de sentido común, aunque la noticia que acababa de darme no me entusiasmaba especialmente, por mucho que se echara de menos por aquí al mastodonte de Govert, me pregunto si seguirá echando peste a tabaco. —Estoy tan emocionada… ¡Echaba de menos a mi hermanito!

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo tener una hermana pequeña como Emma? ¿Por qué tengo que tener al deficiente mental de Feliciano? Tantas cuestiones sin respuesta…

—¿Cuándo viene? Ya sabes, por encerrarme en mi casa y esas cosas… —¿Seguirá llevando aquel peinado tan ridículo? Espero que sí.

—Si no falla nada vendrá esta semana, ¡pero no me ha dicho el día! Creo que quiere darme una sorpresa —se le ilumina la cara cuando habla del holandés, y no entiendo por qué, de verdad. —Seguramente se quedará en mi casa, al menos unos días hasta que encuentre algo decente, ¡después de tantos años ha conseguido al fin un trabajo en la ciudad y vuelve!

Definitivamente, la mala suerte me persigue. No tengo suficiente con el mierda de Antonio y los dolores de cabeza que me está dando últimamente, que ahora tendremos de visita al cachalote holandés. Pues perfecto. Dimito, me voy de la ciudad, dejo los estudios, ya veré de qué vivo. Y para nada es esto una exageración.

—¡Luego te cuento mejor! ¡Nos vemos! —Se despidió de mí con la energía desbordante que la caracterizaba, dándome un cariñoso abrazo como pudo para evitar que se le cayera lo que llevaba en las manos. Asentí, ya hablaríamos luego, también era mi hora de ir a clase.

Pero… Sentía que algo era diferente con Emma, no sé. Serán imaginaciones mías, supongo.

Aquella mañana las clases fueron tan eternas como siempre. No me suponía un gran esfuerzo asistir, pero una vez allí no hacía más que sentirme solo. No tengo precisamente un don para relacionarme con la gente, y me da igual, pero ver que a lo largo del curso todos han sabido establecer amistad los unos con los otros y yo sigo aquí solo… Es ciertamente deprimente. Supongo que en el fondo lo prefiero así, si no tienes nadie de quien esperar algo nunca llegarán las decepciones. Pero en ese momento, sentado frente al pupitre y escuchando de fondo todo el bullicio que formaban mis compañeros extrañaba a Antonio.

Extrañaba lo eufórico que habla siempre, como parece emocionarse con cualquier cosa y como, aunque no lo parezca, logra contagiarme un poco de esa emoción; su manera de estar sonriente en casi todo momento y sus chistes malos sobre españoles sin gracia alguna. Seguro que si él estuviera aquí vendría a hablar conmigo, a hacerme compañía, conseguiría que no me sintiera solo. Pero menuda mierda, si me voy a volver así de sentimental cada vez que me lleve bien con alguien… Es culpa suya, por hacer que con él sea diferente, por hacer que parezca que por fin le importo a alguien.

Y me empiezo a cagar en todo ya, ¿cuándo me he vuelto tan amariconado? SI solo somos amigos.

_Amigos._

Bendito señor Braginski, que ha llegado a tiempo a dar su clase antes de que empezara a darle más vueltas a la cabeza. Comenzó a emanar un aura maligna por debajo de la puerta justo antes de que entrara, haciendo que los estudiantes corrieran raudos a las mesas y se sentaran a la espera del profesor. Se dice que hay poca gente que no le tema, yo mismo cago ladrillos cada vez que me reclama a su despacho para hablar de mi bajo rendimiento en su clase, un hombre al que temer, se sospecha que detrás de su inquietante sonrisa se esconde todo un psicópata.

Acaba de empezar y ya estoy desesperado por salir de aquí.

* * *

><p>Arrastré los pies por los pasillos camino de la cafetería, aquella clase había acabado con mis energías, dos horas tomando apuntes para no tener contacto visual con el profesor era algo casi inhumano para mí. Había quedado allí con Emma, como siempre, para charlar un rato antes de despedirnos e irnos cada uno a su casa.<p>

Una vez llegué, me detuve justo en la puerta y asomé ligeramente la cabeza para hacer un barrido general a la zona. Ni rastro de Emma. Por qué. Si estaba seguro de que ya llegaba tarde, pues me había tomado mi tiempo para llegar hasta allí. Y para colmo, Antonio estaba sentado en nuestra mesa de siempre, en vez de estar trabajando, pedazo de inútil.

Ahora bien, la pregunta del siglo: ¿quedarse en la puerta mirando al interior como un acosador o entrar y ser una persona normal?

Por el momento no quiero que los de Psicología entreguen trabajos hablando de mi posible trastorno, así que voy a entrar. Por eso, no porque esté Antonio dentro. Venga, já.

—Eh… —Saludé a mi manera mientras tomaba asiento enfrente de él. Parecía estar completamente embobado mirando hacia unas servilletas que habían sobre la mesa, pero nada más oírme alzó la cabeza y me miró completamente sonriente, haciendo que mi corazón pegara un inesperado vuelco.

Me voy, esto ha sido muy mala idea. Adiós, subnormal.

—¡Lovi! Por fin estás aquí ~ —Exclamaba tan eufórico como siempre. Alcé una ceja extrañado. ¿"Por fin estás aquí"? Si normalmente con quien venía era con Emma, él solía estar trabajando… Además, ni siquiera consumo, solo soy una pérdida de dinero.

—¿Me estabas esperando? —La curiosidad es superior a mí. —Pero deberías estar trabajando, ¿no? Es tu turno.

—¡Emma me dijo que te esperara aquí, que vendrías! Así que le he pedido a un compañero que me cubra para estar contigo. —Maldita Emma, esta me la paga, ¡debería estar aquí!. —También me ha contado que va a venir su hermano, ¡se la veía contenta! Seguro que es un tipo genial ~ —canturreaba, feliz de la vida por la noticia de la belga.

Empiezo a sospechar que Antonio y yo somos de diferente especie.

—¿Un tipo genial? —Reí sarcásticamente para hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba, alguien tenía que abrirle los ojos. —¡Es jodidamente horrible! Para empezar, es casi gigantesco, ¡hasta tú tendrás que levantar la vista para mirarle a la cara! Y se peina de tal forma que parece más grande todavía, yo creo que para imponer; además, tiene muy mal genio, parece salido de una película de bandas callejeras chungas, te echa cada mirada que podría matarte y dicen por ahí que vende droga—miré fijamente a Antonio, para darle más énfasis a mis palabras y sonar totalmente convincente, así quizá ni notaría la ligera exageración del final. —Pero de todas formas da igual, seguro que la tiene pequeña.

Antonio, tras mantenerse totalmente atento a mi explicación acerca de la joyita que tenía Emma por hermano, estalló en carcajadas. Fruncí el ceño totalmente molesto y me crucé de brazos, bufando por la reacción del español.

—¡Pues no sé de qué te ríes! ¡Si va muy en serio!

—De lo gracioso que eres, Lovi —respondía intentando contener la risa. —No me quedaré a solas con él, por si me saca la navaja o algo —se limpiaba un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado mientras se reía. Este hombre es imbécil, encima riéndose de mí. Ya vendrá a decirme que tengo razón cuando le vea la cara. Inflé los mofletes como muestra de total indignación hacia su persona.

Esperé, mirando hacia otro lado, mientras mi cabreo aumentaba por segundos a que dejara de reírse a mi costa. Y de repente todo se quedó en completo silencio.

—¡Por fin has parado, estaba empezando a desesperarme!

Y cuando volví a dirigir la mirada hacia él ahí estaba, con la barbilla apoyada en la palma de la mano sin quitarme ojo de encima, y una leve sonrisa asomada en su cara. Comencé a ponerme nervioso otra vez, ¡y lo peor es que lo notaría! De nuevo, le retiré la mirada todo lo rápido que pude, buscando otro punto de interés que lograra ahuyentar aquel estúpido sonrojo que seguro que estaría haciendo que tuviera cara de completo gilipollas. ¿Dónde mierda estás, Emma? Esta me la pagas.

* * *

><p>Una ducha fría, eso es lo que necesito. Todo esto es por culpa de las muchas emociones que estoy viviendo últimamente, que me afectan al cerebro. Hacía rato que habíamos llegado a casa, cansados de esperar a una Emma que nunca llegaría; y, anticipándome a Antonio, le robé el turno de ducha en toda la cara, pero era cuestión de vida o muerte. Como siempre, pensar bajo la corriente de agua era mi momento de reflexión. Reflexión que me llevó a la conclusión de que aquello era una chorrada como un templo, no vivo más emociones de las habituales.<p>

Quizá me esté tomando esta amistad más en serio de lo que debería.

—Loviii ~ Sal ya, ¡que me toca! —El susodicho tocó a la puerta. —¡Dentro de nada empieza 'El regreso de los tomates asesinos'! ¡No me lo puede perder! —Le oía quejarse desde el otro lado.

Bufé con hastío mientras cerraba la ducha, cuanto antes saliera menos rato tendría que escucharle. Rápidamente me coloqué mi toalla atándomela en la cintura y salí de allí rumbo a mi habitación sin ni siquiera mirarle al pasar por su lado. Desde allí, escuché como la puerta del baño volvía a cerrarse y supuse que, seguramente, ya estaría dentro, pues tenía bastante prisa todo para poder ver aquella película con nombre de truño. Hablando de truños, en ese momento recordé algo. Cuando Antonio se mudó había cierta caja que no me dejó abrir bajo ningún concepto y todavía me inquietaba, ¿qué podía ocultar con tanto ímpetu? Me picaba tanto la curiosidad que, sin esperar siquiera a vestirme, salí de mi habitación tras asegurarme de que, efectivamente, ya estaba ocupado duchándose, y me colé en la suya. Como todo el agente especial italiano que soy.

Una vez allí, descubriría las fugas de mi plan: No sabía ni por dónde empezar, y no había ninguna caja de cartón a la vista, evidentemente. Ni debajo de la cama, ni al lado del escritorio, ni encima del armario, y por los alrededores tampoco había nada sospechoso.

—No sé qué espero encontrar, ni que Antonio tuviera escondido por aquí un cadáver —me reí de mí mismo mientras abría el armario como última opción y rebuscaba detrás de las perchas con la ropa colgada. En serio, que esté haciendo demuestra lo vacía que está mi vida.

Bingo.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en deshacerla. Aquella caja, cerrada con cinta americana de color rojo, estaba justo igual que cuando llegó a mi casa. Ahora solo quedaba abrirla, y ya vería cómo la cerraría después para que no se notara. Corrí hacia el escritorio, tomando las primeras tijeras que encontré y corte la cinta adhesiva sin pensármelo dos veces, abriendo mi objetivo por fin con expresión triunfante.

Pero, para mi decepción, aquello estaba lleno solamente con unos cuantos DVDs, todos con la carcasa en blanco, y otras cosas sin ningún interés. ¿Vídeos caseros? No tenía ni puta idea de qué podía ser aquello. Quizá, y solo quizá me daría tiempo a ver uno, un pequeño vistazo. Aunque también tenía claro que era demasiado arriesgar. Pero el agua de la ducha seguía corriendo y ya que había llegado hasta allí no podía echarme atrás.

—Veamos qué escondes, Toño —miré desafiante a la televisión mientras introducía el DVD, buscarlo había sido más divertido de lo que esperaba, y había conseguido distraerme de aquello a lo que le había estado dando vueltas todo el día. —Venga, es imposible que yo sea marica —me dije a mí mismo una vez volví a recordar el tema.

Convencido, apreté el botón de reproducir y esperé, casi emocionado de la curiosidad. Pero no empezaba, y temía que en cualquier momento mi compañero me bendijera con su presencia, así que, casi con desesperación, pulsé el botón de cambio a la escena siguiente, y la siguiente, parecía una película. Volví a pulsar el botón una tercera vez.

Y entonces me quedé completamente estático.

—…pero quizá Antonio sí lo sea —murmuré al ser testigo de cómo dos hombres estaban prácticamente dándose por detrás en la pantalla de mi televisor.

Un profundo sonrojo subió hacia mis mejillas, era lo último que me esperaba. ¿Serían todos los DVDs de lo mismo? ¿Era Antonio un adicto a estas cosas? ¡Joder, encima de gilipollas homosexual! Entonces… Cuando salía quizá se dedicaba a hacer ese tipo de cosas con… otros hombres.

Y, ¿qué pasaría si… fuera conmigo, si hiciéramos lo mismo que aquellos dos actores porno mal pagados que estaba viendo?

El sonido de una puerta al abrirse interrumpió, gracias a Dios, aquel enfermo pensamiento y el hecho de que Lovinito se estaba despertando contra mi voluntad. Antonio. Sabía que era él, y no me sentía capaz ni siquiera de moverme a comprobarlo. Oía su voz provenir del pasillo, no tardaría en llegar hasta donde me encontraba yo. Me tapé los ojos con ambas manos de una forma casi ridícula, esperando al fatídico momento en el que…

—¿…Qué estás haciendo? —Oía su voz provenir justo desde detrás de mí.

—N-nada, ¿no lo ves? —Contesté con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Eso es mío? —No sé para qué pregunta si lo sabe perfectamente.

—¡Que no me hables!

Antonio comenzó a andar de nuevo, pues podía escuchar sus pasos, hasta posicionarse delante de mí; y, sin previo aviso, me quitó las manos de la cara, mirándome de manera seria y notablemente avergonzado.

—¿De dónde lo has sacado?

—De… ningún sitio —fruncí el ceño, sin retirarle la mirada. —¡Es que no me acuerdo, tampoco le he dado mucha importancia! —Excusas, baratas excusas.

—Lovi, has rebuscado en mi habitación —contestó instantáneamente, y aunque sabía que tenía razón mi expresión de derrota no hizo más que asegurárselo.

Agaché la cabeza, sin saber exactamente qué contestar y me limité a asentir. Antonio suspiró y terminó sentándose a mi lado, teniendo la consideración de parar aquel vídeo infernal antes de comenzar a hablar.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me vas a decir que te doy asco, que me echas de casa o que no vuelva a tocarte nunca más? —Hablaba con tranquilidad, como si ya se esperara que eso pasaría tarde o temprano.

Negué con la cabeza mientras apretaba los puños, ¿por qué justo en ese momento tenía que estar sintiendo como todo mi cuerpo ardía? Yo sí que me daba asco.

—No te voy a echar, imbécil. ¿Quién me ayudará a pagar el alquiler si te vas? —le miré con cara de fastidio, sabiendo que en un futuro me arrepentiría de no ponerle de patitas en la calle en aquel mismo momento. Con aquella respuesta logré que mostrara una pequeña sonrisa, supongo que de alivio.

¿Cómo sería besar a Antonio?

De nuevo, fui sacado milagrosamente de mis pensamientos, esta vez por el sonido del timbre. ¿Quién cojones se presentaba en mi casa a esas horas? No estábamos esperando a nadie. Aunque mejor que interrumpa, así no hago nada de lo que luego me pueda arrepentir.

—¡Voy yo! —Me levanté corriendo, agarrando con ambas manos la toalla que seguía llevando a la cintura, y salí disparado camino del recibidor, donde abrí la puerta sin ni siquiera preguntar, fruto de los nervios que aún me recorrían por dentro.

Y maldita la visión que encontré ante mí. Intenté cerrar la puerta casi instantáneamente, pero un rápido pie me lo impidió, colocándose como obstáculo para mi objetivo.

—Ni se te ocurra cerrarme la puerta en las narices, niñato.

—No quiero comprar ninguna aspiradora, gracias —lo mejor en esos casos es hacerse el sueco.

Con lo bien que estaba yo viviendo solo.

* * *

><p>Tengo la costumbre de poner siempre de profesor a Iván en mis fics, es que me recuerda a uno que yo tenía ;_;<p>

Y la película que quería ver Antonio - watch?v=fzzhRgnST1s

Oh God, he terminado el capítulo en el tiempo que prometí, ¡no me lo puedo creer!

Bueno, que aquí está, he querido darme prisa en subir estos dos últimos para que no vaya la acción tan lenta, que a mí misma me desespera. He de decir que este capítulo ha sido especialmente duro y divertido de escribir a la vez. ¡Qué contradictorio!

¡Y no es de madrugada! De hecho, son las 4 menos veinte de la tarde, me estoy superando a mí misma poco a poco, ahora actualizo a horas normales.

Me sorprende ver que con cada actualización sigue habiendo gente que me pone tanto a mí como el fic en fav y follow ;A; ¡Qué bonitos que sois! Ahora solo falta que os animéis más a dejar reviews para que todo sea perfecto.

Así que como siempre, ¡muchas gracias por leer y esas cosas! Espero que os guste la actualización ~

Y contestación a anon:

**BeautifulSora**: ¡Hola de nuevo! Da gusto que te pases por cada capítulo nuevo que subo, ¡muchísimas gracias! *Achuchón* ;A; He de decir, ahora que ya está el capítulo subido y lo deja claro por ahí que, efectivamente, fueron celos. ¡Y falta Spamano, ya lo creo! Pero, como sabéis, no quiero hacerlo todo demasiado rápido y que después no tenga sentido, aunque me estoy esforzando en adelantar un poco en estos capítulos, como verás. Espero que te guste este capítulo lleno de dudas existenciales lovinescas, intentaré no tardar mucho con el siguiente, que me desespero a mí misma, ¡nos leemos!

Dicho esto, hasta otro momento ~

Kai.


	10. Regla 10: No practicar deporte de riesgo

Pues no, no tengo perdón. PERO YO SIGO ACTUALIZANDO X_DDD AUNQUE NADIE ME LEA YA PORQUE NO LO MEREZCO.

**Disclaimer:** Ya pa' qué. Si aquí todo se sabe.

* * *

><p><strong>Regla #10: Jamás practicar deporte de riesgo.<strong>

**Antonio**

El sonido del timbre había interrumpido la situación, y prefiero no pensar cómo hubiera acabado de no ser así. Lo que pasó en aquel momento fue tan sumamente rápido que, antes de darme cuenta, Lovino ya estaba pegando gritos totalmente histérico. Seguí el mismo camino hacia el recibidor, movido por la curiosidad y, en parte, por el deseo de poner al desquiciado italiano en _off._

—¡Pero desgraciado! ¡¿Qué me estás contando?! —Preguntaba Lovino a grito pelao'. —¡Que tú en mi casa no te quedas, subnormal!

Enfrente de él encontré a un chico más o menos de mi edad de apariencia bastante seria que miraba a Lovino como si de un momento a otro fuera a atravesarlo con lo primero que pillara. Pero, sin duda, lo que más llamaba la atención de él era una pequeña cicatriz que resaltaba en su frente, dándole un aspecto todavía más amenazador y el, más que singular, peinado que llevaba. ¿Cuánto dinero se dejará en gomina para levantar semejante melena? Ahí hay, por lo menos, diez centímetros de pelo.

Pero bueno, será buen chaval.

—Eh, tú —el extraño me señaló con la cabeza, —guarda al perro.

—¡Lo mato! —Tras la tajante respuesta, Lovino terminó de entrar en furia y estuvo a punto de lanzarse a por el rubio. Rápidamente, corrí hasta situarme tras el italiano y lo retuve con fuerza por los brazos, teniendo cuidado de que tampoco se le viera nada, porque apenas seguía cubriéndole la toalla con la que había salido de la ducha. —¡No te metas, tú también fuera, los dos!

Mientras seguía despotricando por esa boquita que tiene, nuestro visitante entró en la casa dedicándole una mirada de vergüenza ajena al italiano. Algo me dice que estos dos no se llevan precisamente bien.

—Govert —lo tomaré como una presentación. —Y vístete, niño indecente —volvió a dirigirse a Lovino mientras pegaba una calada a su cigarro indiferentemente.

Su nombre me sonaba de algo, alguien había estado hablando últimamente de un tal Govert, pero no conseguía recordar quién. En cualquier caso, decidí no quedarme más tiempo allí parado sin decir palabra, solté al italiano que ya había dejado de pegar coces y le tendí la mano al nuevo conocido.

—¡Siempre es un placer conocer a los amigos de Lovi! —Una mirada asesina que conocía bien se clavó en mi nuca. —Yo soy Antonio, ¿puedo llamarte Gov? —me presenté con mi sonrisa de hacer amigos. ¡Es infalible!

Pero, contra mis planes, Govert se limitó a mirarme mientras alzaba una ceja y ponía cara de pocos amigos, luego bajó la mirada hasta mi mano y, prácticamente, se mofó de mí en toda mi cara. Fruncí el ceño ante sus pocas ganas de socializar. Dio otra calada a su cigarro y puso rumbo al salón; al parecer se conoce la casa, por tanto ha estado aquí antes. Me pregunto de qué conocerá a Lovino y por qué ha venido aquí.

—¿A qué vienen esas caras? —Preguntó con indiferencia, sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarnos y dejando su llenísima bolsa en la puerta de mi habitación. —Ya le he explicado al renacuajo que voy a quedarme unos días aquí. He venido a ver a Emma.

—Es su estúpido y gigantesco hermano —explicó Lovino de brazos cruzados mientras sus pupilas rezumaban odio hacia el nuevo "invitado". Comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación mientras murmuraba palabras que no sonaban nada agradables en italiano, abrió la puerta con rabia y dirigió la mirada hacia mí una vez más. —Antonio, cuando salga no quiero que siga aquí —prácticamente ordenó, con el ceño totalmente fruncido.

Y allí me dejó, enfrente de aquel hombre que no hacía más que fumar cual carretero. Le examiné con la mirada; lo que se dice expresión de tener ganas de hacer amigos… no, pero no podía ser tan horrible, y menos siendo el hermano mayor de Emma. Ahora por fin recordaba de qué me sonaba, la belga nos había estado diciendo que su hermano vendría unos días de visita. Ahora la cuestión era saber por qué estaba en casa de Lovino y no en la de la rubia.

—Oye, ¿qué te crees que estás mirando?

Y ese pelo. Cómo lo hará. Debe llevarle horas dejárselo así por la mañana. ¿Utilizará algún tipo de producto especial? Porque eso no puede ser natural. Seguro que para sujetarse el pelo de esa manera utiliza algo como… como mantequilla, de esa holandesa que compra Lovino y es imposible de extender en el pan. Más compacto que eso no hay nada.

—Eh, chaval.

Pero menudos _brazacos_ de portero de discoteca que tiene, este te pega un guantazo y te deja tonto.

—Deja de mirarme o te la ganas —dijo en tono amenazante mientras apagaba su cigarro, a Lovino no iba a gustarle nada que le llenara el piso de colillas.

—Perdona, es que me estaba preguntando qué haces aquí —comenté intentando sonar amigable, aunque con el efecto contrario.

—¿Insinúas que no soy bien recibido? —_ "Obviamente, ¿no has visto a Lovi?"._

—¡Qué va! ¡Para nada! Simplemente es curiosidad —comenzaba a ver totalmente frustrados mis esfuerzos por establecer cierta amistad con él. —Me refería a que es extraño que decidas quedarte aquí y no en casa de tu hermana, ha estado todos estos días sin parar de hablar de ti y seguro que ambos tenéis ganas de estar juntos —a lo mejor así se enternece un poco.

Bufó. —¿Es que hay que darte explicaciones de todo? Te lo diré, y luego vas y se lo explicas al histérico de tu chico porque… —se arrancó a hablar de una vez, mientras tomaba asiento en la cercana mesa de la cocina.

—Nononono, él no es mi chico ni nada de eso, ¿eh? —Prácticamente le interrumpí, vacilante, mientras le seguía y tomaba asiento justo enfrente de él. —Solo somos compañeros de piso.

Me dedicó una mirada de incredulidad. —Ya, bueno, que no me interrumpas —tragué saliva, esperaba que no hubiera notado nada. —Dentro de pocos días será el cumpleaños de Emma, y quiero darle una sorpresa, por eso no le he dicho que estoy aquí y necesito un lugar donde quedarme —se explicó claro y conciso, por lo menos ahora sé que el gigante de hierro que tengo ante mí tiene un corazoncito escondido por ahí que quiere a su hermana pequeña. ¡Ya decía yo que no podía ser tan malo!

—¡Me parece una idea genial! —Se me iluminaron los ojos imaginando lo contenta que se pondría la belga al recibir la sorpresa. —Podemos aprovechar y prepararle una fiesta sorpresa, o algo entre todos —me sentía como un auténtico niño a la hora de planear ese tipo de cosas, y me moría por participar.

Govert me miró con su característica indiferencia, y chasqueó la lengua antes de empezar a hablar. —Ya veremos, de momento no te hagas muchas ilusiones —dicho esto, se levantó de la silla y anduvo hacia la que era mi habitación.

—Oye, que ahí duermo yo… —señalé sin moverme de mi sitio.

Govert dejó escapar una sonora –y terriblemente falsa y forzada- carcajada. —¿Y qué? ¿Esperas que duerma con tu amiguito y le dé besitos de buenas noches? No me hagas reír —dicho esto, entró en la habitación y comenzó a sacar sus cosas de la bolsa con, casi enfermizo, orden. Esta gente del norte…

Le seguí hasta el umbral de la puerta, tenía que estar bromeando, yo no podía dormir con Lovi, y menos después de lo que acababa de pasar y lo que seguramente pensaría de mí.

Simplemente no _podía_ dormir con Lovino.

—El sofá es muy cómodo —puntué casi con desesperación.

—Pues que te vaya bien en él —concluyó tajantemente, y tampoco quería pelearme con el hermano de Emma por una habitación, solo serían un par de días. —Coge lo que necesites y pírate.

Y no sé cómo acabé siendo invadido de la peor forma y durmiendo en el sofá, tras ser casi expulsado de la casa por un Lovino cuya furia aún no se había calmado.

* * *

><p>Con el paso de los días el poco tiempo que iba a estar Govert con nosotros se me estaba haciendo más largo de lo normal. La atmósfera en casa era casi insoportable, con las abundantes miradas de odio y discusiones entre el italiano y el holandés –al poco tiempo de estar aquí me enteré de que era de Holanda, me esperaba otra cosa de un país donde los porrillos son legales.<p>

—_Y, ¿le das mucho a los porros?_

—_Y, ¿tu retraso es contagioso?_

Y aunque el estado natural de Lovi era aquella aura de enfado y desacuerdo con el mundo entero, llevaba el suficiente tiempo a su lado como para saber que no estaba bien con aquello, y que necesitaba despejarse. Por lo tanto, me dediqué las horas que tuve esa mañana de clase a pensar un plan con el que distraer a Lovi, llevarlo a algún lugar para que se divirtiera un rato. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. Incluso había pedido el día libre en el trabajo.

Aquella tarde era solo para Lovino.

Aprovechando que salía de clase media hora antes que el italiano, me apresuré a buscar el aula donde estaría él y, una vez la había encontrado, me apoyé cerca del marco de la puerta, a la espera de que la clase terminara. Solo faltaba pillar por banda al italiano, proponerle mi fantástica idea, y que él accediera a pasar la tarde conmigo. Era un plan perfecto que además me serviría para "arreglar" mi relación con Lovi, pues desde el incidente de aquel DVD no habíamos hablado demasiado, y lo notaba algo distante.

Puede que incluso eche de menos los continuos insultos, estaré volviéndome loco.

Miré la hora en el móvil, inminentemente la masa de alumnos de turismo saldría del aula y debía estar atento para localizar al italiano. Esperé y seguí esperando hasta que, por fin, parecían haber dado por terminada la clase. Después de unos segundos comenzaron a salir los alumnos en grandes grupos de amigos, charlando animadamente y comentando ciertos aspectos de la asignatura, por lo que parecía. Intenté mirar entre ellos, pero Lovino no estaba por ninguna parte.

Y, de repente, ahí estaba, dejando el aula solo y totalmente inmiscuido en un juego del móvil al que llevaba enganchado desde hacía días, con el ceño fruncido sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor, prácticamente ni alzaba la mirada de la pantalla. Me acerqué a él, dispuesto a llamar su atención.

—¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? —Pregunté, directo al grano, con un intento de voz sensual que, desde luego, _no_ era intencionado.

—Pasarme esta mierda de nivel —respondió casi de manera automática, como si tuviera preparada la contestación. —¡Me cago en todo, he vuelto a perder!

—Hazme un poco de caso, ¡quiero proponerte que vayamos a un sitio! —Exclamé animadamente, pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros, a lo que respondió con un leve gruñido.

—Sorpréndeme —parecía que por fin había logrado atraer su atención, aunque rápidamente me obligara a retirar mi brazo de él.

—¡Vamos a patinar sobre hielo! —Yo mismo me emocioné al decirlo en voz alta. —Será divertido, hace mucho que no voy, ¿tú has ido alguna vez?

—Antonio, estamos a finales de marzo, ¿de dónde mierda vas a sacarte una pista de patinaje sobre hielo? —Preguntó con el típico tono que utilizaba cuando quería sacar a relucir que mis ideas son, bajo su punto de vista, estúpidas.

—¡A una pista cubierta, tonto!

Rápidamente, se le iluminó la mirada, parecía que al fin y al cabo mi idea no era del todo mala. —¡Nunca he ido a patinar! —Me miró casi con admiración, como un niño pequeño con un juguete nuevo. Totalmente adorable. —Pero no me fio de que tú me vayas a enseñar, que seguro que no tienes ni idea.

Dejé escapar una breve risa. —No soy un experto, pero algo te puedo enseñar, y lo pasaremos bien —le sonreí de nuevo con confianza.

—Como intentes hacerme las cositas esas que ves en tus vídeos porno te juro que…

—¡Pero Lovi, no pienses de mí de esa manera! —Prácticamente lloriqueé, cortando al italiano antes de que acabara la frase. Además, tras el incidente Lovino no hacía más que huir de cualquier tipo de contacto físico.

Tras luchar contra la indecisión del italiano, que todavía no había decidido al 100% si venir conmigo o no, por fin logré convencerle de que lo mejor era pasar la tarde haciendo algo nuevo. De esa manera, cogimos el transporte correspondiente y nos dirigimos hacia la pista de patinaje de la ciudad, un gran polideportivo cubierto donde se podían practicar toda clase de deportes y actividades de invierno cualquier día del año. Lovino miraba hacia todas partes sin parar desde el momento en el que entramos, sabía que normalmente no suele hacer este tipo de escapadas con sus pocos –_casi nulos_- amigos, y aunque había intentado poner cierta distancia entre nosotros disfrutaba de mi compañía.

—Vamos por aquí —le guié, —con un poco de suerte no habrá mucha gente y te podré enseñar a moverte sobre el hielo.

Me siguió sin rechistar, lo cual no estaba nada mal por una vez, y fuimos a ponernos las botas para patinar. Era como ir con un niño pequeño, mirando hacia su alrededor fascinado, observando a los escasos y ágiles patinadores que ya ocupaban la pista, y escondiéndose detrás de mí cuando debimos acercarnos al mostrador a pedir los patines.

—¡Date prisa, pedazo de inútil! —Gruñía un Lovino que apenas podía atinar a ponerse las botas de lo rápido que iba. —¡¿Qué clase de invento del demonio es este?!

—Pero relájate, que el hielo no va a salir corriendo —no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante su actitud, —¡aunque quizá lo asustes con tanto grito! —sus mejillas rápidamente adquirieron un ligero tono sonrojado y chasqueó con la lengua en señal de disgusto mientras agachaba la cabeza para lograr ponerse las botas, esta vez de manera más tranquila.

Y el caos comenzó cuando se dispuso a levantarse.

Hoy el italiano se me mata. Ya puedo imaginar las amenazas por acabar con el heredero de la familia.

—¡La familia es lo más importante, Lovi! —Grité mientras agarraba rápidamente sus brazos para ayudarle a mantener el equilibrio.

—¿Qué cojones estás diciendo ahora? ¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza? —Alzó una ceja mirándome extrañado, aunque en su expresión se asomaba una pequeña sonrisa.

Adorable.

* * *

><p>—¡Antonio, que me cago en la puta! —Chillaba un aterrorizado Lovino una vez comenzó a deslizarse por el hielo.<p>

Lo cierto es que era gracioso observar al italiano, apenas acababa de ayudarle a entrar en la pista y ya había comenzado a agitar fuertemente los brazos en un _vanísimo_ intento de mantenerse en pie, pues parecía que de un momento a otro iba a darse con el culo contra el frío hielo. Y, para empeorar la situación, el pobre en vez de dirigirse a los laterales iba directísimo al centro. A su perdición. El fin estaba tan cerca que podía palparse con las manos.

"_Bueno, Antonio, tú ya me sueltas aquí que esto está chupado._" Recordé las palabras de un _quizá_ demasiado seguro de sí mismo Lovino. Y acto seguido me dirigí rápidamente hacia él. No es que fuera ningún experto en patinaje sobre hielo, pero por lo menos podía defenderme.

En pocos segundos llegué hasta el muy desorientado Lovino, que seguía su camino hacia quién sabe dónde y, colocando mis manos en su cintura, logré que dejara armar el espectáculo y pudiera mantenerse en pie sin perder el control.

—¡He venido a tu rescate, princesa! —Exclamé, aprovechando que el italiano estaba demasiado ocupado temblando y no sería capaz de pegarme por el comentario.

—N-no vuelvas a soltarme nunca, ¿me oyes? —Murmuró tartamudeando. —Que creía que no lo contaba.

Me paré a mirarlo sin mediar palabra. Esta vez, el ligeramente sonrojado era yo, y mi mente prácticamente había quedado estática pensando en lo primero que había salido de la boca del italiano. Estúpido por mi parte. Y él, totalmente ajeno, seguía con su retahíla de insultos, quejas y reproches, pero me daba completamente igual.

—¡¿A qué clase de sitio me has traído?! —Parecía haberse recuperado del "susto". —¡Quieres matarm- —se disponía a girarse rápidamente para asestarme un golpe con el codo cuando, capricho del destino, volvió a resbalar.

Comencé a reírme fuertemente de nuevo, al ver como el italiano volvía a luchar por agarrarse a mí, esta vez cambiando de posición y haciendo que quedáramos cara a cara.

—¿A dónde vas_, kamikaze_? —Pregunté mientras no trataba de disimular la risa, provocando que en el rostro de Lovino apareciera una mueca de mal humor.

Entrecerró los ojos frunciendo ligeramente los labios, como solía hacer cada vez que se enfadaba e ideaba toda una serie de muertes dolorosas para mi persona, solo que esta vez estaba acercándose a mí progresivamente, como si estuviera concentrándose en que mi cabeza explotara. O quizá era porque al estar agarrado de mis hombros se sentía más seguro de esa manera. No se sabe.

Pero era un error por su parte. Un grandísimo error.

—¿Qué a dónde voy? Menudas ideas las tuyas, pedazo de mierda.

¿A dónde mirarle? ¿A sus ojos, llenos de vitalidad y, en mayor medida, mal humor? ¿A sus sonrojadas y ligeramente infladas mejillas?

—¡Que te estoy hablando, despojo humano!

¿O a sus labios, que no hacían más que tentarme a besarlos? Era difícil mantener la mirada fija en otro punto que no fuera ese.

Qué digo difícil. Era imposible.

—Y ahora pasas de mi cara, pero, ¿por qué tengo este imán especial para los gilipollas? —Continuaba casi con desesperación.

Tragué saliva, siendo consciente de lo que estaba a punto de hacer; y es que todos tenemos un límite.

—MIRA LO QUE TE DIG-

Con un movimiento rápido, me incliné hacia delante lo justo como para eliminar la distancia que nos separaba y atrapé sus labios entre los míos, cortando su monólogo por enésima vez. Aunque estaba seguro de que no sería eso precisamente lo que me llevaría a la muerte a manos italianas.

A pesar de ser un chico que pasa la mayor parte del día gritando, frunciendo la boca y poniendo muecas de desagrado, sus labios eran más suaves de lo que me esperaba, superando mis expectativas a pesar de no ser más que un simple beso casto. Lovino tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, quedándose estático por completo. Llevado por la situación relajé mi agarre sobre su cintura y, en lo que pareció una eternidad y daba la impresión de que incluso el italiano estaba dispuesto a corresponder al beso, perdió el equilibrio, pillándome completamente desprevenido.

En milésimas de segundos, ambos habíamos caído sobre el frío hielo, uno enfrente del otro.

—¡Aaaaay! —Me quejé mientras me sobaba el trasero, sobre el cual había aterrizado. —¿Te has hecho daño, Lovi?

Alcé la mirada para mirar al otro y me encontré con un más que sorprendido italiano que me miraba fijamente con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca ligeramente entreabierta y balbuceante.

—Adiós —sin mediar más palabras Lovino salió a gatas y disparado hacia la salida. No me extrañaba para nada, ¿qué pretendía actuando de esa manera?

* * *

><p>El camino de vuelta a casa fue horriblemente solitario, lo cual me dejaba mucho tiempo para pensar en lo que había pasado, y para darme cuenta de que para nada estaba arrepentido, de que ansiaba repetirlo.<p>

Pero Lovino seguro que no. Ahí estaba la gran diferencia.

Un vez llegué al piso me topé de frente con el hermano de Emma, Govert, nuestro recién llegado invitado. Me dirigía una inquietante mirada de desprecio que no entendía para nada. ¿Cómo podían los hermanos ser tan sumamente diferentes? Al notar mi mirada desconcertada sobre él, se limitó a dirigirme un seco saludo con la cabeza, al que contesté con una amable sonrisa.

Una vez dentro de casa eché un rápido vistazo, buscando al italiano, para finalmente encontrarlo en la cocina, preparando una ensalada de pasta para la cena. Govert estaba en el salón viendo la televisión, a juzgar por los repentinos diálogos de anuncio de cremas para la zona íntima que se oían.

Era mi oportunidad, me acerqué a Lovino, procurando quedar a una distancia prudente.

—Lovi.

—No estoy —la autodefensa del italiano estaba en su punto más fuerte, aunque la absurda respuesta hizo que no pudiera evitar sonreír.

—Solo quería decirte que echaba de menos estar a solas contigo —me acerqué por completo a él y le revolví el pelo con cariño, antes de darme la vuelta y alejarme hacia mi habitación. —Avísame cuando esté la cena ~ —canturreé de camino.

Lo que no sabía es que Lovino se había girado para mirarme mientras me marchaba, con un profundo rubor ocupando su cara y el ceño fruncido, aunque su mirada no denotaba para nada el mínimo odio o rencor.

* * *

><p>HOLI HOLI ~<p>

My fucking God, que voy a actualizar. AAAALELUYA.

Bueno, no tengo demasiadas cosas que comentar, el capítulo habla por sí solo, quiero darle un poco de ritmo porque :_D ya es hora y me siento mal, lo reconozco.

Muuuuchísimas gracias a los que leéis, seguís faveando y followeando el fic y os pasáis a dejar un bonito comentario, siempre os lo digo pero sabéis que sois lo más mejor del mundo ;_;

Y ahora como siempre contesto a los del pasado capítulo ~

**BeautifulSora: **-Si sigues entrando a leer esto te juro que me hago tu mayor fan xD- Muuuuchísimas gracias por el review que dejaste en su momento ;_; Eres un amorcete, ¡que siempre te veo por aquí! Y no merezco que ames mi fic, para nada ;; Lo de las pelis es que lo tenía planeado desde el principio, y no sabes lo que es esperar a que llegue ese momennnto xD yo es que pienso en el porno que esconde Antonio y en fin [¿]. Y Lovi se lo tomó también porque en el fondo le va la carne en barra e_e. En cuanto a Govert, a mí personalmente su relación con Lovino me encanta xDD Es que los veo tan… no sé, son los típicos amigos que parece que se odian pero luego están el uno para el otro y se me hacen adorables y muy graciosos. Muchas gracias por el review, me encantó ;_; Y espero que si lees este capi te guste tanto o más que los demás.

**ALC-Neechan: **Holi holi ~ Primero de nada, muchísimas gracias por leer y pasarte a dejar comentario, ¡que me ha encantado! Y claro que me acuerdo de tiiii (BUAH, SHIZAYA, NO SABES CON QUIEN ESTÁS HABLANDO, SOY ADICTA). Todos sabemos que verlos a ellos en una peli porno sería mucho mejor, pero imagina que Lovi pone la cinta y se ve a Antonio y él, ciertamente perturbador [¿?]. Espero que leas la continuación y te guuuuste, igual que espero volver a ver comentarios tuyos por aquí! Nos leemos, y un achuchón enooooorme ~

**Guest: **Muuuuchas gracias por el review, y aquí tienes la continuación (que me ha llevado mi tiempo, lo sé ;_;). Espero que te guste y volver a leerte por aquí ~

**Desconocidoa: **Muchas gracias por el review ~ ¡Aquí tienes la actualización! Espero no volver a ser cruel y dejarlo en lo interesante sdfasfasd. Y no, no he visto esa película, pero soy muy fan xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Algún día la veré sin falta, porque es digna. Espero volver a leerte por aquí y que te guste el cap ~

**ArcoirisAlcachofa: **Muuuchas gracias por el review, y aquí tienes la conti! Espero que te guste y la disfrutesss, así como volver a leerte por aquí ;u;

Y adivinad, SON LAS 4 DE LA MADRUGADA. No aprendo a actualizar a horas decentes.


End file.
